Atlantis Destiny
by Maigery
Summary: Sequel to Atlantis Feud. Atlantis and its people encounter a whole varity of new things and the fate of their home is in the balance of it all. *Please Review*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New Arrivals**

"_Col. Sheppard, would you please respond."_

John mumbled in his sleep, he dragged the pillow he was sleeping on over his head, hoping to muffle the intercom that was calling for him.

_Can't a guy get some sleep?_

"Sheppard, wake the hell up!" yelled a voice that came from the door.

At that point John was really annoyed and he got up and threw the pillow at the door, "Go away! I just need some sleep!"

"John, we have a visitor in Atlantis, Woolsey is back!"

John perked up, got up from the bed and stumbled to the door. Waving his hands down in front of the sensors he stared at the panic face of Rodney McKay.

"Why is he here?" asked John with a yawn.

"I don't know, that's why Sam told me to get you. He's waiting in the conference room!" Rodney explained as he waved his hands about.

John looked at Rodney and then sighed, "Why do they NEED me in there?"

Rodney stared at John and then rolled his eyes at him, "We all know that Woolsey wouldn't be allowed to be brought back here unless someone was with him. Care to take a guess?"

John balked at Rodney, "Um…I don't know, care to tell me?"

Rodney glared at him, "For pity sakes man, get dressed okay! General O'Neill is here."

John gasped and he ran back into this room to get dressed and heard Rodney mutter that the only person to make a person move was the infamous General Jack O'Neil.

"Rodney, go ahead, I'll be there in a sec!" John yelled out. He heard the door slid shut and continued to run around getting his uniform on and ran to the bathroom to make sure his hair wasn't all that messy.

Several minutes, a breathless John Sheppard sauntered into the conference room. Upon his arrival, the doors started to close behind him, allowing the people inside to have some privacy. John then noticed that Elizabeth was busy conversing with Sam. Rodney was busy arguing with Radek as usual. Ronon and Teyla were busy talking amongst themselves. Evan was talking to Gen. O'Neil. Sadly enough, no one was paying a mind to Richard Woolsey.

"So, what are you all doing here?" asked John as he sauntered to the nearest empty chair that happened to be by Richard Woolsey.

Woolsey looked at him for a minute, "I believe we are here to discuss some things about the Replicator situation and of course the Wraith."

"Woolsey, I know we're here to discuss about that, that's all we've talked about over the last communication we received from Earth. The biggest thing he's protesting is having me stay here for a few months." Jack grinned evilly.

"That's not up to you to determine that General." Richard stated simply.

"Well, hate to break it to you Woolsey, take a gander at the new memo you just happened to receive before we shipped off through the gate." Jack snickered.

Richard looked at him and then opened his folder and saw the sealed enveloped that he got prior to leaving SGC, he sighed and then proceeded to open it. He read it out loud for everyone to hear, "Dear Mr. Woolsey, I know the IOC don't like the idea of General Jack O'Neil leaving to stay with the Atlantis expedition, but seeing as there has been some rapid changes, I hereby inform you that Gen. O'Neil will take co-command of the Atlantis expedition with Col. Samantha Carter. No arguments! And it is signed The President of the United States."

"See…told ya."

"Okay, since that's out of the way, why do you want to be here sir?" asked John.

"Well, seeing as I have the ATA gene and I figured I give you a break. I want to get to know more about this place. It irks me that I don't go on missions any longer and I miss all that." Jack explained.

"It irks you to not go off world?" asked Sam in shock.

"Yes, I miss pissing off the bad guys." Jack commented.

"Oh yeah, sure, tick off the Wraiths, like that does any good. Look at Sheppard, he's done that how many times? And look where it kept getting the team into." Rodney snorted.

"Speaking of which, I know that Rodney has been recently re-instated to your team again, but how long will you be without Teyla?" asked Jack.

"Not for a couple more weeks. We have to let the lass bond with her son." Spoke up a voice.

"Hey Carson buddy, you're back! How did things go?" asked John.

"It went just fine Col. Sheppard, some of those ladies from M7G-677 are doing very well. Two of them had their babies and all is well. Dr. Keller is with another one right now, just a basic check up but will be here shortly. Have I missed anything?" Carson smiled as he sat down next to Teyla.

"That's great to know! I can't believe we have two more babies born in Atlantis…wow…that's good to hear." Lorne commented quickly.

"Yes, two more babies. How long will they remain in Atlantis?" asked Richard with such disdain in his voice.

"Woolsey, you are not worried about them?" asked Teyla.

"Atlantis is a military operation, not a civilian base." Richard stated.

"Woolsey, do I have to pack you back to the gate? What did I tell you before we left?" Jack threatened him.

"I have my point of views on this, and you can't fault me for it." Richard defended himself.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to business. With the recent arrival of Elizabeth and Carson being here, the dynamic of this core mission has changed. We're not only dealing with one threat, we are dealing with three threats. One, is mainly the Wraith, two is Michael who has used Dr. Beckett's knowledge for whatever means to get even with both humans and Wraith, and three, the Replicators. We don't know what happened to Elizabeth and that is our biggest concern. The replicators are determined to wipe out all human life in an effort to stamp out the threat of the Wraiths. Obviously this tactic has angered the Wraith enough to consider a short term alliance with us." Sam started.

"Another short term alliance, we all knows what happened the last time we attempted a short term alliance with the Wraith?" Richard stated.

"True, but this time we have more than one advantage. Rodney, would you care to explain." John smiled as he looked at Rodney.

Rodney stood up from his chair and went to the monitor and waved one of his hands in front of it. The screen came to life, "As you all know, Elizabeth was found on a badly damaged ship. Now, Radek thought it was beyond repair, but I went over the place with a fine tooth comb and have determined that is not the case. Seeing as we're dealing with replicator technology, I'm not all that familiar with it. But I want to see if we can combine some of our own technology and some of the wraith ones too to make this ship really fortified."

"How are we going to add wraith tech to this ship?" asked Richard.

"That's where our little alliance comes in. I'm sure you know Todd." John said as he motioned towards him.

Richard's eyes went wide and he jerked around to see a very tall and scary looking wraith looking at him.

"Todd, glad you're here!" Rodney quipped as he motioned Todd to join him in his briefing.

Todd inclined his head and spoke softly, "Yes, I am here Rodney. There are two people here I don't know, who are they?"

Jack spoke up, "I'm General Jack O'Neill and the guy in front of you is Richard Woolsey."

Todd sneered at Richard, "I don't like you." As Todd made his statement quite well known he went to join Rodney.

John and Jack held back a snicker and tried their best to look serious in front of everyone but only 2 people could recognize the twinkle in their eyes.

"Moving on, anyhow, Todd here has graciously allowed us to have an even more access to wraith tech. It's a matter of finding the right balance between all three of them in order to get this ship up and running." Rodney continued to ramble on.

Todd looked at everyone, "What will be even more difficult is to bypass the replicator base code that is still intact in the memory core. That's part of the reason why the ship won't reactivate."

"So, how do we go about that Todd?" asked Jack.

"That's where I'll come in. It's been a few weeks and my replicator nanites are still active but they haven't exerted control over me in any shape or form." Elizabeth smiled as she got up from her chair and joined Rodney and Todd.

"What makes you think that you won't be taken control once the ship reactivates itself?" asked Richard coldly.

"It won't, not what we three have in mind. With Elizabeth's extensive knowledge and Todd's help, the ship will work for us and allow us to add new components to it. We got an edge, why not use it?" Rodney answered back.

"I still don't like this idea, the IOC will have to be informed about this joint alliance with this Todd person." Richard stated as he scribbled down something on his notepad.

"Nope, the IOC doesn't have a say in this. Did you read the back of your note Richard?" Jack asked.

Richard's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he picked the letter up and turned it around and sure enough there was a little notation that basically said, "No more running to IOC, any missions that are being conducted will have the approval of Gen. O'Neil from here on out."

"How did that happened?" asked Carter as she looked at Jack with amusement.

"After he got in trouble with Teyla, the President had enough of their meddling in issues that aren't necessarily needed to be meddled with." Jack stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"That says a whole lot. So Rodney, how long will this transformation take place?" John muttered as he looked at Rodney.

"We don't know, there's no definite timetable to this sort of thing. Thankfully, we do have some time. From what Todd has reported, the Replicators have taken a rest since Michael's virus has been running around." Rodney admitted.

"Aye, but don't worry, the virus may have been changed somewhat, but there is a cure. I made darn sure of it when I created the damned thing in the first place in the event there was something wrong with it. Of course, we all know how that went on the Hoffan's world. They didn't give a bloody damn about their people, just that they had a way to prevent the feeding process." Carson finally spoke up.

"It didn't stop the Wraith from retaliating anyway, they totally wiped out the planet and its people in reprisal. If they don't have food available to them, they destroy the source of that rebellion so that other worlds wouldn't hear of it." John cursed.

"What we do know, the virus has some effect on the wraith and on humans to the point that things have slowed down, especially the culling of worlds. I've heard from many worlds that are infected and other not and the wraith are making sure that they don't cull worlds that was previously infected. They have even allowed their own worshippers to find out if a planet was recently infected. If it was, the worshipper dies and the wraith just moves on to another planet." Teyla informed the group.

"So, in reality, the guys are being picky about their food but there are so many of them, they have got to be a bit worried about the situation." Jack said.

"They do, but it hasn't stopped them from reaching uninfected worlds first and cull them. I believe you have a term you use, the strongest survives while the weak dies." Teyla nodded.

"Lovely thought, like I want to have that in my head." Rodney whined as he sat back down in his chair. Todd moved to stand behind Rodney.

John looked at Todd and asked straight out, "What about you Todd, you do still need to feed?"

Todd looked at John, "Since I was denied food for many years, my body had built up a resistance of some sort and I can last for a very long time in between feedings. After I was taken home, I didn't feel the need to feed until almost 3 months later."

"That's fine and dandy. Now, I'm sure we have all talked this to death. Let's get to work. Rodney, is there not a chair in Atlantis?" Jack sighed in boredom.

"Jack!" Sam admonished her friend.

"Hey, I've been on that chair in the Antarctic several times, but I want to see if there's a difference to the one here compared to there. I'm curious and plus, it'll give the other people that have the ATA gene a break. Sheppard and I are the only ones that have a really strong ATA gene." Jack defended himself.

"Okay, follow me then General." John smiled as he got up and headed towards the door that opened up automatically, signaling that the meeting was over. Richard looked defeated and sighed. He then crumpled up the letter and threw it aside. Closing his portfolio he got up and left the room.

Lorne and Ronon looked at each other, wondering if there will be future problems.


	2. Chapter 2:Titillating discovery!

**Chapter Two: Titillating discovery!**

John and Jack entered the chair control room. A fair number of technicians were in the room. Already, one of the Atlantis military personal was in the chair, looking very uncomfortable to be in the chair.

Jack smiled, "You can get off the chair son, and I'll take your place."

The person looked so relieved that at once the chair flipped back to its upright position and he got up from the chair and saluting, "Yes sir, thank you sir." As soon as Jack saluted back, the person bolted from the room so fast that John shook his head.

Jack rubbed his hands in glee and quickly strode towards the chair and sat in it. Immediately the chair tipped back and Jack closed his eyes. The room hummed with power as it has before when John took the chair in the effort to leave Lantea and to land on this planet. He smiled, "I'm going to go, and I've got some paperwork that needs to get done. Carter has been nagging me non-stop and well, if I don't want to hear it from her…"

"Go John, leave me to this perfect room." Jack sighed.

John rolled his eyes and turned around and left.

"Okay, all of you, out!" Jack suddenly announced. He heard the technicians scramble to pick their things up and leave. He thought the door closed and sure enough the door closed.

_Now it's just you and me sweetheart._

"_Who are you? I have met only one other who has such a strong gene."_

The voice was defiantly female in origin and Jack was very surprise to hear a voice while he was in the chair. He thought back to the other chair on Earth and remembered something that he had forgotten in a long time. The other chair felt as it was not happy with him. He wondered why.

"_You've been on the chair on Terra!"_

_Jack concentrated his thoughts to communicate, "Yes I have. Granted it's only an outpost. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Atlantis, you've sat on Terra. She's the sort that will not take to many people. She always hated to be used as a tool for the Lanteans."_

"_You're Atlantis?" asked Jack shocked._

"_Yes, I'm more along what you call Atlantis AI personality core. In truth, I am based on a very well known person in Atlantian society."_

"_Okay, why it is that Sheppard or McKay haven't mentioned you?" asked Jack who was feeling quite confused._

"_McKay? He does not suit my taste and Sheppard may be strong in the gene but he hasn't been sitting on me often. Last time he was, he was so focused on his tasks and I wasn't about to introduce myself in such a terrible moment. No point in interrupting him. Now, you, I like."_

"_Thanks, I think" Jack said dryly._

"_Would you like to see what I look like?"_

"_But, you're a city?" Jack pointed out._

"_Remember, I was based on a famous person. I don't look like her, but I chose to have a combination of people I have admired and in doing so, became female."_

"_Okay, sounds safe to me. Show me." Jack agreed._

_In front of him in his mind, the image shaped to the gate room and Jack stood there all by himself. Looking down on himself he noticed that everything was still okay. He looked around and waited. All of the sudden, a beautiful lady appeared in front of him. She had long flowing black hair, blue crystal eyes that peered back at him. She wasn't too tall or too short, she was just about to his nose level. She wore the garment of the ancient, all white and flowing down to her feet, white sandals peeked out, and her sleeves were of the see through kind. He looked at her and smiled, "You look young."_

_She smiled back at him revealing one dimple on her left side, "I may look young but I am as old and then some."_

"_Yeah, about 10,000 years and then some I'll say. You look great though. Do you want me to call you Atlantis? I have to admit, it feels strange saying that. Atlantis is more impersonal to me." Jack asked._

_She looked at him and thought for a moment, "I have examined your cultures many names and their meanings. I have selected a name. Atlantis will be my family name though. That must remain. I have chosen Riona Cordelia Atlantis. Riona means queen like and Cordelia means jewel of the sea."_

_Jack liked the name she has chosen, "Riona suits you well my lady."_

_Riona nodded her head, "Thank you Jack. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of finding out who you are when you arrived through the gate. You have led a very extraordinary life. However, why did you bring that Woolsey person here?"_

_Jack cringed, "He was ordered to be here with me. In a way, he's more like my attaché more than anything at the moment. After that fiasco with Teyla several months ago, I don't want the event to repeat itself."_

"_I see, and I must tell you, I don't approve of him. He looks down on other people and don't give anybody enough credit where it's due." Riona pointed out to Jack._

_Jack sighed, "I know and so far he hasn't learned that yet. What about Todd? Do you worry about his presence here?"_

_Riona smiled, "Todd worries me not. He is very different from the other wraiths. In fact, he is genetically different. I'm thinking that's due to his imprisoned status before he was freed by Sheppard. His body is undergoing an evolutionary change. The ancestors have wondered if such a thing was possible for the wraith and it appears it is happening to him. I wish that others would follow his path for it would solve the current crisis that has befallen my home."_

"_Okay, now, why did you choose me to appear or well, make yourself known?" asked Jack who was brimming with curiosity._

"_I like you, for you are different mind set and I feel that we would be great friends. Besides, Sheppard is currently occupied with someone else." Riona simply stated._

"_Are you looking for a relationship with me?" asked a shocked Jack._

"_No, I do not wish to alarm you in this way, if it comes to it, I would welcome it but I know we are different people. I have been alone all this time and I wish to have one request Jack." Riona reassured Jack as she smiled up at him. Her hands on his arms indicating that what she asks will be something very important._

_Jack took her hands and held it briefly, "You may ask anything of me, I'm here to serve you Riona. After all, we're the ones that took over the place after you've been by yourself all this time."_

"_I know I appear before you in your mind, but I wish to appear in front of everyone, become a member of this community. I know I won't be real, but I would love to simply exist before others." Riona said sadly._

"_Well, I'll ask Rodney about it, but he has to know about you Riona?" Jack agreed._

"_Rodney is a man of great ego and he has a strange mind at times. When he was last on me, during the ascension machine, he felt fleeting to me. He has great potential, it's too bad that his gene wasn't as strong. Terra would suit him better." Riona smiled._

"_Terra would suit Rodney better? I don't think Terra knows that he has the ATA gene now. Why would she suit him?" asked Jack._

"_They are of like mind and knowing my sister as I do, she would find a way to make his ATA gene stronger. But I digress. You must leave, as much as I enjoyed your time and conversation here, your people are standing outside the room in the attempting to get in. They are worried for you." Riona revealed with a wave of her arm._

_Jack looked up and sure enough, there was a image of Sam, Rodney and Woolsey standing outside the door. Rodney was trying to get the door open and Sam was trying to placate Woolsey a bit. Jack sighed and looked at Riona, "Guess its time for me to go and join the kiddies again? I'll talk to Rodney in private about this, but you have to be there when I talk to him about this."_

"_I shall be there. I know where Rodney's lab is and I will be in his computer. Just make sure he is sitting down when I reveal myself to him. I might have an option on how I can come to be." Riona promised Jack._

"_Okay, well, see you around Riona." Jack nodded and he waved good-bye._

Next thing Jack knows is that he was sitting upright and the room dimmed once again. He heard the door swished open and in stormed Rodney, Carter, and Woolsey.

"Jack! Are you alright?" asked Sam with great concern.

"I'm fine Sam, was getting to know Atlantis a bit better and lost track of the time doing so. Speaking of which Rodney, do you think I can steal you for a bit today?" Jack reassured Sam and Woolsey.

Rodney balked a bit at him, staring at Jack with a slacked jaw until Sam elbowed him in the side and only then did he reply, "Sure thing."

"Atta boy, lets go." Jack approved as he got up from the chair and grabbed Rodney by the arm and dragged him away from Sam and Woolsey.

Sam watched Jack and Rodney leave the room and she looked at Woolsey and shrugged her shoulders at him. Richard shook his head and he too went to leave the room. Sam stayed behind and sighed. She looked at the chair and went to it. Sat down but as she well knows, nothing happened. She smiled knowing that she turned down the offer to have the ATA gene therapy. She was more than content not having that burden on her, since her life was already complicated enough. Getting up from the chair, she walked out of the control room and headed back up to the gate room to finish up some paper work that has fallen behind.

Meanwhile, in John's office, he was busy holding off the attention of one person.

"Come on John, can we go back to our room?" purred Elizabeth as she grabbed him once more.

John groaned in reply, "As much as I would love to cart you off to our room, I don't think that's a wise idea. I've got too much work to do today and I would love to finish it tonight. Look at it this way…" John paused as he embraced her and forced her eyes to look up at him, "the sooner I get this done, the more time we have tomorrow. I'm not due out for a mission for awhile. I promise that tomorrow we can just relax and spend some time together."

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, "Okay, I'll hold you to that John. Remember, I may not be your boss, but I do know ways to make you squirm if you disappoint me."

"It's a done deal, now go. I'll see you when I get done here okay." John laughed as he let go of her. He watched her swing those hips of hers out of the room and closed the door behind her. John then sighed and sat down at his desk and looked bleary eyed at his stack of paperwork. It was time to get down to it.

In Rodney's lab, Jack escorted him to his desk and sat him down.

"What's going on?" asked Rodney.

"Just you wait. Riona?" Jack pleaded to Rodney.

Rodney's monitor came to life and the image of Riona appeared to the two of them. Jack smiled at her appearance but Rodney just about jumped out of his seat but was unable to seeing as Jack held him down, "Rodney, I would like you to meet Riona Cordelia Atlantis. She is the essence of Atlantis."

Rodney stared at the screen and said weakly, "Hi Riona."

"Hello Rodney, it's nice to meet you face to face at last. I have a request of you and I'm sure you can succeed. I wish to make myself known to your people, take part in a more active role. I know we have only one ZPM but you have done quiet well managing the city's power to work efficiently. I have an idea but I would like to hear your input on it. To be around you all, I know I have no physical form, but would a holographic body that would be enabled to walk around be okay?" Riona explained.

Rodney sat for a bit, his mind going a million places for ideas and then he smiled, "Maybe something even better!"

Jack looked at Rodney, "What's better?"

"Well, she wants a body, but the body will still be connected to Atlantis main core, so why not build her a replicator template of herself? The ancients have done it and I don't see why we can't do it here. Besides, the base programming code will be exactly like she is now so there's nothing to it." Rodney babbled on with a smile as he switched computers and tried to find his file on something.

"I can have a physical form?" asked Riona surprised.

"Sure you can, it will take time. Between what we are doing with the ship and all that, I'm sure we can do this. General, do you want to help? It will require you getting in that chair again and diverting some small amount of power to my labs. I really don't want to do it during the day, last thing I need is Carter yelling at me through the radio." Rodney nodded as he looked up from his computer.

"Okay….then when can we do it?" asked Jack hoping that Rodney will just get straight to the point.

Rodney looked up at him with a smile, "Can you give me…oh a couple of hours? If we wait till nightfall, the power consumption won't be as noticeable since everyone…well most of everyone will be asleep."

"Okay, we can do that." Jack nodded and he turned around to leave but then he stopped and paused for a minute before he turned around to Rodney once again, "How do I divert the power?"

"I will show you Jack, just meet me in the chair as usual?" Riona spoke up.

"Yeah, she'll show you, who better to show you how to do it but the persona of Atlantis? We will do this at about ten ish?" Rodney nodded as he turned back to his computer to make sure he will have everything ready for that time.

Jack looked at Rodney and then sighed figured he best leave things to the experts. He shrugged his shoulders and quipped up before leaving, "If we get caught, the blame goes solely on you! Have fun!"

Rodney stopped in mid task and looked up to see him turn the corner and disappear from view. He groaned, "Teyla will kill me if I get caught."

"I'm sure she will eventually forgive you but for the moment, stay focused. Is there anything you shall require of me now?" Riona reassured him.

"No, not yet but we will see how things go tonight. I'll get the program ready for you. I'll see you later, now go and do whatever is that you do." Rodney spoke as he returned to his computer and started to rapidly type in commands and such on the keyboard.

Riona smiled as she watched Rodney go back to work. She had always admired people that put so much effort into their work. It reminded her of the ancients. Riona frowned as the memory of the past intruded in her mind. She shook her head. Suddenly the monitor that Riona was on flickered off.

It was late in the evening that Teyla had noticed that Rodney hasn't come home yet. She sighed feeling very irritated that he didn't even have the notion of letting her know that he would be working late tonight. She got up from her seat and set her book aside and went to fetch her radio but the door beeped. Looking at the door she wondered who it would be. Walking forward, suddenly the door opened and there was General O'Neil.

"General O'Neil, how did you…" Teyla gestured towards the door.

Jack looked at the door and then at his hand and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "You know what, I'm not sure. I mean, well I know that I have a much stronger ATA gene than Col. Sheppard has but I didn't know I can open the door."

Teyla looked at him and stepped aside to invite him inside. Once he was inside, the door slid shut once again and she looked at him with a smile, "We are aware that some ancients could do things with just their minds, it's possible that you thought in your mind that you wanted the door to open and it did."

"Okay….good question Teyla. I honestly really don't know but its something I should ask McKay about." Jack muttered as he casually looked around the room.

"Rodney is not here General but I was about to…" Teyla started but was stopped when her son, Cailean chose that moment to emit a loud ear piercing wail. Teyla sighed and looked at the General with an apologetic look on her face and she rushed off to comfort him.

Jack smiled and sighed as he remembered those days. Suddenly he looked out to the window and walked towards it. It was then he heard Teyla walked back with an upset Cailean in her arms. She was attempting to soothe him but Jack knew what he wanted.

"I'm guessing the little guy is hungry?" Jack attempted to diffuse a nervous Teyla.

Teyla looked at him and nodded, "Yes he is, but I have been feeding him formula since…"

"That's okay, I understand, it was like that for my son too. He wanted too much and my wife couldn't well…give him much." Jack smiled as he stepped forward offering to take Cailean from her while she fetched his milk.

"General, I couldn't!" Teyla protested.

"Do me a favor, call me Jack okay? I'm off duty and so are you. And I'm okay with the fact that I can hold him while you go and do your thing. It may be a long time since I held a baby, but I think I can remember." Jack cut Teyla off promptly.

Teyla closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. She looked down at her son and then looked at Jack, she slowly and carefully handed Cailean over to Jack.

Jack cradled Cailean to him and smiled, "Hey there little guy, and you must be awfully hungry to make such noises."

Teyla laughed and she headed towards the kitchen to fetch some milk for her son, "He may not be Rodney's son genetically but I swear his eating habits have rubbed off Cailean."

Jack looked up, "You know what, that may be it. As for Rodney not being here, it occurred to me that he might have forgotten to let you know that he is working late on a project I have him on. That's why I'm sort of here and plus, I'm feeling a bit restless."

Teyla shook the bottle she got from the fridge and walked towards him still shaking the bottle, "I see, well, thank you for letting me know. I understand that you are still getting settled in Atlantis. It will be awhile before things do happen. Just take the time to be patient. I miss being active but it will be several months before I am allowed to go back to the team."

Jack sat down in the nearest chair and offered one of his hands towards the bottle. Teyla handed the bottle to him and Jack took it and offered the bottle to Cailean who took it and started to gulp down his milk. Jack laugh, "Well, look at that, he has that same look that Rodney has when he's eating."

Teyla smiled and she sat down next to him looking at her son, "Yes, many have commented on that." Teyla leaned back and looked at Jack.

Jack looked down on the baby and smiled, "It's been a long time since I held a baby."

"You have a child of your own?" asked Teyla.

Jack looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "Yeah, I had one. A boy, named Charlie. I was married too but soon after Charlie's death, we broke up, unable to deal with the loss. I think it was more me that I couldn't handle the death. It's not easy dealing with the fact that my son, killed himself with my own gun. It's been years but I have some closure since then."

"I am glad to see that you do not dwell on it much. Among my own people, we too lose many we love to the Wraith and often are taken in by other family to be raised among them. The whole point is that to teach our children that we are all connected and life simply doesn't have to end when you lose your blood ties in tragedy. I hope one day to teach that to Cailean. He lost his birth father before he was born but has another father stepping in. All of Atlantis has vowed to step in if something should happen to me or to Rodney. The places that we go to are not always safe." Teyla nodded in understanding.

Jack stared at Teyla and then back down at Cailean, "I hope to have another kid someday, with the woman of my heart."

"Do you have a particular person in mind?" asked Teyla.

Jack was startled for a bit and looked up at her, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Teyla laughed and nodded and Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I said it out loud alright. Sorry Teyla, there is someone I'm interested in but for the moment, I just met her today so I don't know if we will get to that level of a relationship. She's a beauty though."

"I see, does she have a name and do I know her?" asked Teyla who was feeling very curious.

Jack thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to word things without revealing too much all at once, "In a way you do know her but that's all I'm saying. You'll find out on your own in due time."

Teyla accepted that and nodded and it was then she noticed that Cailean had fallen asleep in Jack's arm, "He may have Rodney's eating habits but he does for sure have his sleeping habits as well."

Jack looked down in his arms and sure enough the little guy had already finished his bottle and was out like a light, "Okay….that's scary. May I put him in his crib?"

"Of course, his room is that way." Teyla nodded as she pointed the direction to Jack.

Jack got up from his seat and walked slowly to the room. Once he entered the room, Jack had to smile. On the walls were mathematical equations. He shook his head and whispered, "Rodney is really hoping you're smart kiddo and if you are indeed smarter than your dad, please don't inherit his ego whatever you do." It was then that Jack carefully put a sleeping Cailean in his crib and pulled the light blanket over him. Once he was done with that, his radio crackled to life in his ear. He winced in response clearly not used to the new high tech gadgets available.

"_Col. O'Neill, I'm all set up in my lab and from what I can read, Riona left a message on my computer letting me know that she's ready and has already double checked the hardware. All is left is you in that chair while Riona does a bit of distracting the folks in the gate room."_

Jack reached to his radio and tapped it twice before speaking, "Okay, thanks Rodney. We should get this project done so you can return to your wife and son."

"_Crap! I forgot to tell Teyla that I will be…." Rodney started to remember._

"Its okay Rodney, I took the liberty of letting Teyla know that you're in your lab working on some project for me. She's not too upset, maybe slightly annoyed but that's it. I'll be down there in five minutes."

"_Okay, see you later and you're right, I should wrap this up while I can. Thanks Jack."_

Jack tip-toed out of the room and found Teyla standing in the hallway with a look on her face. Jack gestured towards the radio, "Rodney just realized that he forgot to let you know that he's working late tonight."

Teyla nodded, "Well, at least he hasn't forgotten me completely. Go, you said you'll meet him in five minutes and I don't want you to be late. Make sure he does get home tonight though."

Jack nodded, "I will. See you around Teyla and thanks for the talk." Jack then rushed out of the hallway and the door slid opened before him and out the door he went and into the hallway to the nearest transporter.

Five minutes later, Jack reached the chair room and made sure the door was closed and locked. He turned around and saw the chair of Atlantis. He smiled to himself, "Time to get this show on the road."


	3. Chapter 3:Flesh and Soul Combined

**Chapter Three: Flesh and Soul combined**

An hour later, Jack opened his eyes feeling very tired and exhausted but pleased at the same time. He let the chair go back into its upright position and the room went dim. The radio in his ear came back to life.

"_Jack, I am proud to announce that Riona is now walking amongst us."_

"That's great to know Rodney, I'm going to be there in a bit and then Riona will spend the night in my room. Since no one knows that she even exists just yet."

"_Good idea, I haven't thought of that. Riona says that she has rigged the sensors not to reveal her presence so things should be alright. Now, if you will both excuse me, I'm going to head home to Teyla and eat some well deserve food."_

Jack was heading his way to the transporter and waited till it took him to the approximate level where Rodney's lab was on. Once the door opened again, Rodney and Riona were standing there. Rodney looked just as tired as he felt and Riona had a look of awe on her face. She nodded to Jack and stepped inside the transporter and allowed Rodney to punch their next destination.

Once the door opened again and Rodney left and Jack was left wondering how he should go about this.

"Jack, I'm fine, really I am. I am just a little speechless. I have felt tactile sensations through the people in the chair, but actually feeling things for me is very interesting. If I remember right, your quarters have two rooms. I will sleep in the other room. We shall figure all this out in the morning." Riona suggested as the door slid open to the right level where Jack's quarters were on.

"Okay, that sounds like a decent plan. Now hang on a bit." Jack agreed as he pulled Riona behind him as he poked his head out to make sure that no one was in the corridor. He saw that the coast was clear and grabbed Riona's hand and made them run towards his room. Once inside did Jack breathe a sigh of relief. He looked at her and smiles, "Okay…well, I think this is it. Do you need anything before we head off to bed?"

Riona shook her head no, "Nope, I do not need much provided to me. Jack….thank you for this."

Jack shuffled his feet and nodded. Not saying anything as he couldn't think of what to say so he said, "Goodnight, see you in the morning."

Riona then went to her own room and closed the door. She looked at the room and sighed to herself. If she was received well with the people here, she would get her own quarters and have it styled to her tastes. Looking down at her hands she then walked towards the bed and touched the blankets and sighed. She has much to experience in this form of flesh. She cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes and concentrated. In her mind she could still see the city. As she went through the sensors she smiled. Her connection still remained strong but she felt no different except for the fact that she is now in physical form for the first time. Opening her eyes she sat down on the bed and lay down. Closing her eyes, she surrendered to the city's heart and slumbered.

The next morning, Jack woke up to a burnt smell. He opened his eyes and inhaled once again. He thought for a minute and wondered why does he smell burnt toast? Tossing the covers aside, he rubbed his eyes and back of his head and stumbled out of bed. Opening the door, he walked into the hallway and living room full of smoke. He heard someone cough and curse in some strange language.

"Riona?" asked Jack as he got closer to the kitchen and all the time waving the smell and smoke away from his nose.

"Oh Jack, I think I made a mess of things!" Riona wailed loudly.

"It can't be that bad. What were you attempting to make?" asked Jack as he reached the porch sliding doors and yanked it open to allow fresh air in and smoke out. He turned to her and saw the burnt toast on the frying pan with something else.

"I woke up to a strange sensation; I thought I might be hungry since I first thought of food. So I attempted to make some eggs and toast. Sadly enough, I don't quite understand the mechanics of cooking just yet. I should've waited till you were awake to let me know what is easier to start on first." Riona explained as she gestured towards the burnt breakfast.

"Okay, well, shall we wait a bit and let me get dressed. Riona? Are you wearing the same thing as last night?" asked Jack as he took the frying pan and toss the burnt remains in the garbage and then put some running water in the frying pan to clean it up a bit.

"Yes I am, it's not like I have other clothes and besides, I'm sure I can alter my form to create new clothes for me but I don't want to just yet. I'm not sure what I would like to have. I may be a part of Atlantis, but I'm Riona, and I want to develop my own tastes." Riona sighed as she sat down in the dining room chair.

Jack turned around and leaned on the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest and thought for a minute before replying, "Will you want to have your own room?"

Riona looked at him, "I would love to have my own place but I don't know the first thing to start. We don't even know how everyone will react to me and when they find out how I was created, they might have fears."

"Well, don't worry, they will have to get over it. Riona, I want you to be happy here amongst us. You've been alone all these years and it's about time you join the rest of us. Seeing as we're camped here for undermined amount of time, might as well get to know the person who is the city." Jack reassured her.

Riona smiled a bit and she got up from her chair and walked to him and hugged him. Jack was stunned by that action and his hands were hovering over her back. He sighed and hugged her back, "Welcome to the human race Riona. I think we better take yesterday as your birthday."

Riona moved back and stared at him with a puzzled look on her face, "But I wasn't born yesterday, and I was made in this form."

"To me it's the same thing Riona. Created or made or whatever, its is the same." Jack pointed out.

Riona smiled and then she paused for a minute. Jack watched her cock her head to the side and close her eyes. He went on alert instantly and held her arms and waited. Riona then opened her eyes and looked at him with worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack

"Long range sensors have detected a ship of unknown origin. From what I understand from the people in the gate room, they have no idea who it is." Riona explained.

"Okay, now I'm going to head to the gate room but first I'm going to get dressed. Riona, you are coming with me. We might as well introduce you to everyone now while we're this alert. If Rodney isn't awake, do me the honor and wake him up please!" Jack shouted as he ran to his room and slammed the door to get dressed quickly.

Riona didn't have time to reply to him so she closed her eyes and concentrated on Rodney's Radio.

Rodney was sleeping peacefully, curled around his wife until a voice woke him up. He groaned and his left hand went to his ear.

"Why do I still go to bed with this radio still in my ear? Can't a guy get some sleep!"

"_Rodney, you need to get to the gate room. Long range sensors have picked up an unidentified ship and its coming our way. Jack has requested you to be there as he is taking me to the gate room to introduce me to everyone."_

Rodney bolted up in his bed and hastily looked at his watch and then turned to Teyla and gently shook her awake.

Teyla woke up as she looked at him with concern on her face and watched Rodney reply back to whomever he was talking to on the radio.

"Okay, Teyla and I will be there. Thanks for letting me know. See you later Riona."

Teyla's eyebrows furrowed as she did not recognize the name he has spoke, "Who is Riona?"

Rodney's eyes widen in realization at what he did and looked at her and paused for a minute, trying to get his brain in order here. He heaved a breath, "You'll find out when we get there. Just come with me and ask questions later."

Rodney tossed the covers aside and went to pick up his pants and then felt the bed shift as Teyla left the bed. She turned around and put her hand on his shoulder, "Who ever it is, it's not like you to keep a secret from me."

"Teyla, honest, it's not a bad thing. Jack wanted to do it this way and I have to respect that." Rodney explained as he pulled his pants on.

Teyla nodded and walked out of the room to get her son. It was then that Rodney noticed that Teyla was feeling hurt for not being included in this. He knew later on there will be plenty of questions but for now, he had other concerns to deal with.

In the gate room, Ronon and Lorne were looking at the display screen with a scowl on their face while Carter was talking to Radek about what options they have.

"Okay kids, what do we have here?" asked a voice.

Sam looked up and stared at Jack and then suddenly went alert. She went still and her eyes went wide. Radek meanwhile was too shocked to say anything. Ronon and Lorne went to defensive posture as they both raised their weapons towards Jack.

"Whoa! I know this is sudden, but there is a reasonable explanation here." Jack's hands flew up in an effort to calm everyone down.

"Who is she sir?" asked Lorne with concern.

"She is the essence of Atlantis dummy! There is no point in aiming a weapon at her, it would be ineffective on her." Answered a voice.

"Rodney, what do you mean she is Atlantis?" asked Sam who was feeling very confused.

"My name is Riona, and I'm what you would consider Atlantis artificial intelligence core. I was created in order to help the ancients operate Atlantis more efficiently. It wasn't till last night that Rodney and with the help of Jack, that they made me more real. I wanted to be more just than Atlantis and so here I am. I am still connected to Atlantis and always will but I am a person too."

"Rodney! What did you do? How did you create her?" asked Radek.

"With the help of me Radek, Rodney isn't in trouble by himself here. Rodney determined that in order for her to walk amongst us, he created her with the same technology as the Asurans. The only exception, the nanites are completely the same as Atlantis core so there is no possibility of her being taken control of by the Asurans." Jack replied.

"Ouch! Teyla, what did you do that for?" whined Rodney as he rubbed his arm.

"You took part of this willingly! What if there were problems Rodney! The fact is, you did this without Carter's knowledge and that is not right." Teyla hissed at him.

"Hey! Folks, did you forget something here. I'm also in charge too and I gave Rodney the go ahead here." Jack whistled in an effort to grab everyone's attention.

"To do such a thing, requires a fair bit of power and there's nothing in our records indicating that we had a power drain last night." Radek pointed out to everyone.

"That is because I was in the chair last night and Riona diverted some attention away from it. Face it Radek, between the two of us, you were busy with something else." Jack smiled.

Radek's face lit up in realization, "You were the one who triggered that anomalous reading in the…"

"Sorry Radek, but it was important to divert your attention elsewhere instead of looking at the power supply. It was the only way if this was to work without any interruption." Riona explained.

Radek looked so helpless and he sank into his chair in dismay and starting to curse softly in Czech.

"Okay, now that is solved. We have another matter to worry about. I'm assuming you know what I'm referring to Riona?" Sam spoke up finally.

Riona nodded, "Yes I do, and I do not know whose ship is that. I don't know if its friend or foe."

"Okay, well, we need to find out now, not later when this thing shows up on our doorstep." Suggested a voice.

Jack turned around and saw that John and Elizabeth had just walked into the gate room.

"Now, that I like!" Rodney piped up.

"Okay, we will take the puddle jumpers then. How big is this thing?" asked John.

"Take at least three puddle jumpers or more, that way if you scan it all, I can determine more on what this is." Riona suggested to John.

Jack smiled and Sam groaned as she knew exactly what he was thinking, "Jack, you can't…"

"Okay, Rodney, Lorne, John and I will go and see what this thing is. Riona, will you stay here in the meantime?" Jack clapped his hands as he issued his orders and turned around to go up the left stairs that lead to the jumper bay.

"I knew it. He always does this!" Sam muttered to herself.

Lorne and John shrugged their shoulders and turned to depart when Rodney spoke up, "Why do I have to go?"

"Rodney! We're not waiting forever here! Get in the damn jumper now!" boomed Jack's voice through the intercom.

Teyla and Sam snickered a bit as they both watched Rodney saunter off towards the jumper bay with his shoulders slumped.

In the jumper bay, Jack settled in one of the nearest puddle jumper and smiled, "This should be a piece of cake!"

"_Now boys, do us a favor, just head there under cloak, no theatrics please and above all, behave!" chided Elizabeth through the comm link._

John rolled his eyes at that comment and placed his hands on the jumper's control and felt the small ship rise a bit from the docking port. Through the window, he saw that Rodney got the door closed on his jumper and was heading his way to the pilot's seat. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Jack's jumper has lifted off and was heading it way to the bay doors. He figured, well, why wait and took off to follow him. Lorne followed suit as Rodney finally lumbered up behind him.

"Atlantis, you may open those bay doors. See you in a bit!" Jack requested as he grinned.

"_Jumper One, the bay doors are now open, upon leaving the atmosphere, please cloak and head towards the unidentified target."_

Jack saw the bay doors were sliding open and then in a few seconds he was out. Heading his way out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. He closed his eyes and thought the command to cloak the ship. A small beep confirmed that the other jumpers behind him had initiated their cloak as well. He grinned, "Now, lets find out what you're made out of shall we?"

Back in the gate room, Riona was sitting next to Radek as she explained to him how to access the jumper's sensors in real time while Sam was on the radio summoning Woolsey to the gate room. Ronon was instructing some soldiers to be ready for anything. Elizabeth and Carson were talking in hushed tones with Teyla.

"Okay, we're getting the data now!" Radek informed everyone as he touched a tbutton to put the information on the big screen behind him.

"Col. Carter, where is Gen O'Neil?" asked a voice with such disdain but he stopped when he saw someone not familiar to him sitting next to Radek.

Riona looked at Richard and stared at him with a frown on her face, "Richard Woolsey, I wasn't expecting you to be allowed back here after what has happened months ago."

"Who are you? I went over the expeditions member list and you are not on it." Asked Richard.

Teyla stepped forward and placed a hand on Riona's shoulder and she looked at Richard at the same time, "This is Riona, she is the essence of Atlantis."

"What?" asked a stunned Richard.

"We will explain all of this later, but to answer your questions, Jack is with the guys who are scanning the ship out there." Sam intervened as she directed everyone's attention towards the screen behind her.

Richard's eyes went wide, "He's on a puddle jumper!"

Radek nodded, "Yes, so are Rodney, Lorne and John. We are getting some very interesting readings here though."

Riona straighten up and gestured towards one set of readings, "The ship has some ancient tech and there are other techs that are not familiar to me at the moment."

"Why would the ship have some ancient tech in it? Would that make it more like the replicator?" asked Sam.

"No, unlike this ship, there is no low level readings indicating that the materials of the ship is made with a certain metal. This is different but not completely ancient tech. More like someone tried to emulate ancient tech as best as they can." Riona answered.

Elizabeth nodded, "I agree with that anyalis. That makes this plausiable. So, are we dealing with someone who had previous experience with the ancients and are trying to emulate them on a societal level?"

"The ship is hailing us!" Radek yelled out loud and Riona winced at the volume that coursed through her system.

"Riona?" asked Teyla who was concerned while Carson went to her side also concerned.

Riona waved them off, "They are hailing us, but the technology they are using is rather…crude and loud."

Radek winced as he thought how that felt to her and tapped a button so they can receive it in a better way without harming Riona.

"Thank you Radek, that helped somewhat. Hang on, they are sending a data burst." Riona informed them.

"Wow!" whistled Radek.

"Well?" asked Teyla.

Riona sighed, "You know how there are wraith worshippers, well, they are a society of Ancient worshippers. They are trying to learn as much as they can about the ancient. None of the people however have the ATA gene that they want so badly. They are positive that we are ancient."

"Okay, technically we're not, but there's a fair bit of us that has the ATA gene so that might be constructed as we are an ancient society." Elizabeth pointed out to Riona.

"This is not good." Sam cursed under her breath.

"I think we should not reveal that we are from another world. How do we keep them away from here?" asked Richard with concern.

"I will contact them as I am the only true ancient and tell them that they must stay at a certain distance. I'm sure we can fabricate some story that would say that this ancient society was built on various world and they all fled here in a time of darkness." Riona stated.

"I like that idea."

Richard turned around and faced a smiling Jack who had returned to Atlantis.

"What if they come here, and find out that some of us don't have the ATA gene, they might have those life sensors thingies to detect that." Rodney asked as he too joined everyone again.

"Their tech is crude and we can always send false information to those sensors. After all, we done it before." Radek suggested.

"Okay, Riona, go ahead. You might as well change into something more Anceint Jack Since you and Riona are more leader type and I'm sure it will come across much better." Elizabeth sighed.

Jack looked down on his clothes and looked at everyone, "Well, I don't have anything ancient so how am I going to do that?"

Riona smiled as she waved her hands towards Jack and a beam of light engulfed him. Once the light was gone, Jack was fully garbed in Ancient warrior gear.

"Okay….now this is nice to have!" smiled Jack in approval.

"I can create some uniforms for the rest later. We have a role to play don't we?" Riona asked.

"Are these clothes real?" asked Richard as he looked at Jack with a shocked look on his face.

Jack rubbed his hands on his arms and nodded, "Yep, they're real enough to me. We can garb everyone later. I think those are in high command should have the ancient wear, while those that aren't, they can wear some altered Ancient/earth wear or what not. That way we can say that we are a mix race but still ancient."

"Okay, I have patched them through, they're all yours General." Radek announced.

Jack and Riona stood side by side and greeted the person on the screen.

Riona bowed her head and crossed her hands in front of her shoulders, "Greetings from Atlantis I give you. May I ask why you approach us?"

The person on the screen was middle aged man with slightly graying hair and dark eyes. He had some wrinkles forming around his eyes as he grinned, "Greetings Atlantis, we are the people of Cian Ainalan. My name is Andro. My people do not share last names as most cultures are want to. We are all of the Cian Ainalan."

Jack nodded, "Nice to meet you Andro. This is…"

"I am Queen Riona Atlantis and this is my husband Jack." Riona introduced herself.

"You are the leader of Atlantis then, by taking the name of it?" asked Andro.

"Yes, I married Jack and by doing so, he has become Atlantis too." Riona smiled.

Meanwhile everyone was just stunned to hear that news and all John could do was smile.

"May we have your permission to dock at your city?" asked Andro.

Jack spoke up sternly, "Forgive us, but we need to talk to the council about this before we decide on letting you folks here. Would you be terribly offended if you would remain where you are till we give you guys the go ahead?"

Andro's brow furrowed and he sighed, "Of course, you meant no offense and we understand. I would do the same in your place if our roles were reversed. Please contact us as soon as you and your council have decided. We look forward to hearing from you again."

The screen blinked off and Riona sighed and she looked at Jack and saw him smile at her.

"So sweet heart, when did we get married by the way?" asked a teasing Jack.

Riona shook her head and explained, "Ancient society had two supreme rulers, queen and king, much in the same way as the wraiths do. After all, they learned from us. But we are also backed by the council. I had to do this as this would be expected of them to know. Sorry for suprising you."

Jack's eyebrow went up as he let what Riona said made him think quietly to himself. He looked at her and walked away. He then heard Rodney asked Riona something but he tuned him out and leaned against the rail and stared at Riona. It was then John sidled up to him and nudged him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jack sighed and continued to stare at Riona, "I sometimes forget that she is more than a person, she is an entire city, an entire culture and somehow, I feel that we are sorely lacking in knowledge. John, we barely scratched the surface of all these cultures here and I don't know what to do or where to begin to ask"

John smiled, "My advice, don't. For me, it just makes my head ache thinking about it. I just leave all that stuff to the smart ones, like Elizabeth."

Jack laughed, "Yep, I know what you mean, I did the same thing with Daniel. If he was here right now, he be drooling over this and asking Riona god knows how many questions about the ancients and their culture."

John nodded in agreement, "Good thing he isn't here or else he being taking Elizabeth's time up with al this new stuff going on. So, what's next King Jack?"

Jack turned to face him with a slacked look of shock on his face.

"I have decided what we should do next. John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, Teyla, and Samantha will be members of the Council. John you will be Chief of security and your attaché will be Major Lorne. Samantha, you will be Chief of ethics and your attaché will be Mr. Woolsey. Rodney you will be Chief of the Scientific community and your attaché will be Radek. Carson you will be Chief of the Medical Community and your attaché will be Jennifer Keller. Teyla you will be Chief of Travelers and your attaché will be Ronon Dex. Lastly, Elizabeth will be heiress in line. Since you have the replicator nanintes, it would make more sense in the event that if I were ever incapacitated, you would automatically become the next Atlantis. This way, we are all now apart of this and will know everything." Riona announced.

Lorne smiled while Radek looked shocked. Richard looked a bit too smug but he caught the glare from Jack and sobered up a bit.

"Great, now that is out of the way, how about the clothing?" asked Rodney nervously.

Riona smiled and closed her eyes and waved her hands in front of her. A brilliant flash of blue light engulfed the room. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light and when it was gone. They all looked around and was shocked to find themselves in different attire.

Jack looked at Riona and was stunned by what she was wearing. She was wearing a long pale light blue dress that glinted in the sunlight. She had a light sheer clock adorned with sparkling gems that looked like stars. Adorned on her head was a silver blue elegant tiara.

"Well, do you approve?" asked Riona.

"You look stunning Riona. Now, is there a mirror that we can all look at ourselves?" asked Jack with a huge smile on his face.

Riona nodded and gestured to across the room. On the wall was a full body mirror. Jack walked towards it and was equally stunned to see himself garbed differently. He wore a dark blue shirt that extended past his waist. He had black pants with knee high boots. Around his waist was a simple white belt that held a long broad sword. He too had a crown upon his hair only that it was thick light gold color that had one giant blue gem in the middle.

"Wow, you look like a regular royalty!" John exclaimed.

"Well, take a look at what you look like." Rodney pointed out.

John stepped forward and smiled approvingly. He was all dressed in dark blue military garb. He had the ancients stunner on his upper thigh and a sword on the other side. On his wrist was a silver blue band. He fingered it and felt indentions on it. He looked at Riona for clarification.

"All of the council members have those bracelets. It allows you to have access to the council chamber and the throne room." Riona explained.

"Throne room?" asked Rodney as he was busy smoothing out his white coat that had a singular blue stripe on the bottom of his sleeve. He wore black pants and black shoes. Under his coat was a pale blue shirt.

"I'm guessing that would be the chair room." Evan took a stab at it. He was busy looking at the mirror. He was in similar garb like John. He looked behind him as Ronon was fidgeting in his new garb. Riona made excellent care that he wasn't uncomfortable in his new garb for the time being.

It was then that Samantha, Teyla and Jennifer looked at each other and noticed that they too wore a white dress of various length. Jennifer was down her knees while she had white pants underneath it. On her right shoulder was the symbol of the Caucasus in dark blue. Teyla's length was down to her ankles but her dress had slits on the side that reached the waist and she was too wearing white pants. She smiled approvingly while Samantha had ankle length dress and a long white coat that reached the knee. She looked around and saw Carson was smiling in his white coat with the dark blue symbol on his right shoulder and was dressed in a manner that was similar to Rodney. Richard was scowling as he was wearing a stuffy looking suit in dark blue and white and black pants. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing how he should feel in them.

Elizabeth was wearing a long empire style dress in dark blue with a small thin circelet on her forehead. She brushed the circlet and smiled, "Well, I guess I'm a princess now ehh?"

Jack smiled, "You sure look great. Now, shall we adjourn to the council room and talk. Sam, I think the rest of Atlantis must be prepared for the changes in our garb. Everyone can wear their normal Pegasus suit but no civilian clothing for the time being until we figure out the next step."

Samantha nodded and walked to Radek who took his coat off and hanged it on the back of his chair. He looked different in his light blue gray shirt but he started typing away on the computer to make sure that there were enough information for the rest of the expedition to be currently informed.

Meanwhile the rest of the group headed toward the conference room to talk things over.


	4. Chapter 4:A blast from the Past

**Chapter four: A blast from the Past**

It was several hours later when the group emerged from the conference room. They all looked weary. Jack looked at Riona but she smiled at him.

"Okay, all I know is that I'm going to bed with my wife if you guys don't mind. I'm tired and this was a long day!" Rodney groaned.

Teyla looked outside and was startled to see that it was already nightfall. She felt guilty for leaving her son for so long but she shrugged her shoulders and knew that it wasn't a bad thing. She placed her hands in Rodney and tugged him towards the transporter.

Radek yawned and stumbled to pick up his coat that he left on the back of his chair. Lorne and Ronon were still talking and gesturing towards the screen. They sighed and left the gate room in search of food.

John smiled and bowed to Elizabeth, "My lady, may I escort you to your room?"

Elizabeth laughed at that display and said kindly, "Why thank you good sir, please do, but know this, you're coming with me." Elizabeth winked at Jennifer and walked out of the room with John following behind her.

Carson and Jennifer looked at each other and grinned. Carson looked at Jack, "We're going to attend a few things in Sick bay and then head off for the night. See you both tomorrow."

"Good night your highness." Jennifer giggled as she tugged on Carson's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Seeing that everyone was leaving Jack looked at Riona, "Shall we leave to our room. I'm tired today and I need some time to absorb all that you have told us today."

Riona nodded and cradled one of her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack felt pleased and walked them both out of the room.

The next morning arrived too soon for Jack. He turned over in his bed only to find that something was leaning against him. He opened his eyes and saw Riona looking down on him with a bemused look on her face.

Jack rubbed his face and asked, "What's so funny?"

Riona smiled, "I never noticed till now but you sort of talk in your sleep, only you're talking in the ancient language."

Jack was stunned and he looked at her, "What? Really, I never knew that. Hmm, maybe some of the ancient knowledge is still in my head. I thought that the Asgard had taken them all out."

"Well, its not a bad thing. But you might as well get ready. We have to let Andro know what we have decided and to let everyone know what we plan to do. I hope we don't get any additional surprises later on." Riona sighed as she flipped the covers off and went towards the window hugging her arms to her chest.

Jack got up a bit and leaned against the headboard of the bed and looked at Riona. He rubbed his eyes once again and heaved a sigh, "Well, time for the king to get up and meet with his subjects."

Riona chuckled a bit and turned around to face him, forgetting her earlier fears, she smiled at him, "Well, lets not be late. I will see you at the gate room?"

Jack waved her off as he got up from the bed, yanked the covers off him and stood up and stretched his back. He saw her leave the room and then heard the door open and closed once again leaving him alone in his quarters. Needing to get ready quickly he jumped into the bathroom and did his best to make himself presentable. When he left the bathroom he was struggling to put on the knee high boots he was wearing the night before. Jack was hopping around on one foot, trying to get the boots on. He cursed inwardly for the style for it should've been modernized years ago.

"_General O'Neill, you have a message coming through the gate, its General Landry of SGC."_

Jack winced as the volume hit his head. Giving up on the boots he sank down on the bed once again, and tapped his ear radio, "Sergeant, you do remember the memo that was send out last night, you are to refer to me as King Jack Atlantis. If you're not careful, you are going to blow our cover wide open before this even starts!"

Jack then heard the sergeant suck in a breath as he realized his error.

"_Sorry sir…err your majesty. Ouch!! Col. Sheppard what did you do that for!?"_

All Jack could do was smile when he heard that comment. He shook his head and tackled the issue of getting his boots on. After a few minutes of struggling he got it on. Finally he sighed and he went to the living room to turn on the computer screen. Before punching in the code, Jack made sure his crown was properly adorned. He smiled knowing full well he's going to shock General Landry for this. He hit the key and the screen came to life with a very stunned looking General Landry.

"Jack, why are you dressed like that?" asked Landry.

Jack smiled and he sat down and was punching in some more keys, "I'm going to send you some stuff. A lot has happened since I've arrived here. For the moment, I'm married to Atlantis. And we got some visitors coming our way. It might be best for you guys not to contact us…as the tok'ra used to say, don't call us, we will call you."

Landry's eyebrows went up quizzing, "Really, it's only been what three days you've been there and you've married Atlantis?? Jack, please tell me you are sure you didn't hit your head somewhere?"

"_King Jack, would you please report to the gate room!" Was the request that was ringing through the intercom._

Jack rolled his eyes, "Guess that's my cue, got to go. Talk to you later buddy, but read what I sent you and please by all means, let Daniel Jackson know about this. I just wanted to keep it to you two for the moment."

Landry nodded in understanding, "Okay, I will read what you sent me, but hold on for a minute, they just called you King Jack?"

"Yeah, it's all in the report. You'll get a kick out of it or well, something anyhow. See you later Landry." Jack smiled as he closed the connection. The computer let him know that the stargate shut down as it was programmed to do so.

He got up and headed out the door, but before leaving he grabbed his belt that had his sword on it. The door opened for him and closed behind him. Walking briskly he was buckling his belt when he ran into Teyla.

"I hope this works out well." Teyla spoke softly as she hit the button for the transporter.

"Tell me about it, people have to remember the memo here, we can't afford any snafu when we got guest. Speaking of which, how is Rodney handling the thought of our guests?" asked Jack as he finally belted on his sword and tugged his jacket down to straighten it out. He then looked at a bemused Teyla.

"He's very excited, he has about a thousand questions for them but I told him to not rush things. The most important thing is that we get through the initial greeting first without any undue problems." Teyla explained.

The door opened before them and they stepped in while Teyla tapped the screen to their next destination.

"Well, that does sound like Rodney but we will have to be patient. We don't know what or how Andro will react when he finds out that not all of us are ancient. But the biggest question I have though, have they been able to avoid the wraith?" Jack wondered.

Teyla cocked her head to her side and thought for a minute and then the door opened and they both stepped out, "I don't know if they have avoided the wraith, but it's highly unlikely they could have. The wraiths are everywhere. A ship of that size and of some similar technology to the ancestors can't be ignored. It would be considered a threat to them."

Jack sighed, "I had a feeling you would say that. Riona and I were talking about that last night before we headed off to bed. Whatever history the Cian Ainalan has, it's bound to have their version of tragedy too."

"There you are! We are waiting for you!" asked a cheery voice that belonged to John.

Jack smiled at him, "Well, shall we get this show on the road then?"

Riona then glided up to him in her royal garb and she took his arm, "I am nervous but we have to do this."

Jack looked at her, "Don't worry sweetheart, we will be okay. Radek my boy, please initiate communications to the ship."

Radek nodded as he punched in several keys. The screen before them came to life with Andro and several people behind him waiting for them.

Riona nodded to them and then turned to Jack. Jack nodded and then spoke, "Andro of the Cian Ainalan, my wife and I have decided with the backing of the council to invite you to Atlantis. We will have two jumpers escorting you to the dock that we have readied for you."

Andro nodded gratefully, "Thank you both. Please convey our gratitude to your people and the council. I will be meeting with you shortly in person."

The screen flicked off and Jack turned to John and nodded. John then shouted, "Lorne, lets go escort them to the dock, Rodney, are the docking clamps in working order?"

Rodney ran up to John and showed him his portable screen, "Just make sure they get this aligned on the dot. We should have no problem then. I've configured the power supply, courtesy of Riona to make sure it won't have an adverse drain on the rest of us."

"You work fast Rodney. Security teams have been deployed in those corridors up to the docking port. They will ask why they are there." Lorne spoke up.

Riona then decided to speak up, "We will be there, and it's for our protection as we do this with all visitors no matter what."

"You heard the lady, let's go Lorne." John smiled as he bounded up the stairs to the jumper room with Lorne in tow.

Elizabeth came behind Radek and punched in some keys, "I've locked out areas that won't have access unless they have the bracelets. Carson is reminding me that once they are here, they will need to undergo a medical check up."

Jack smiled, "Carson would be reminding us that, but he doesn't have to worry, they will one way or the other since Carson is going to be meeting us there on the dock."

"The two jumpers have reached their destination and are escorting the ship towards us. I think you better get down there." Radek informed them.

Riona and Jack turned around and went out of the gate room to meet up with the security team that was waiting on the door that leads out to the docking port. Carson eventually ran into them.

Several minutes ticked by and Jack was feeling restless and Carson was grinning as he saw that.

"Jack, don't worry about it. We have taken all the precautions we could think of. Between John, Lorne and Ronon, I'm sure they've thought it out well." Carson reassured Jack.

Riona smiled, "They have just landed and are merging their power couplings to ours. Rodney is pleased with the results as it has led to no difficulties to the rest of the city."

"What about the computer?" asked Jack.

"They won't be able to access our system, I have locked them out. Only one ship is allowed and that is the Col. Caldwell's ship." Riona explained.

Jack then sucked in a breath and smacked his head, "I forgot all about the Daedalus!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure SGC won't be sending them here soon, since the Apollo left 2 weeks ago. By the time they get back home, they will send the Daedalus back, we have time." Carson said.

"Good, I will have to talk to Col. Caldwell anyhow, since Atlantis is expanding in size." Jack nodded.

The door opened before them and Jack grabbed Riona's arm and placed it on his right arm. Carson stayed behind them while the security team followed. They both walked outside into the early morning. John and Lorne met them with the small party following behind them.

John and Lorne stopped and stepped aside to let Andro speak first, "My greatest thanks for your invitation King Jack and Queen Riona of Atlantis. May I present our esteemed people of the Cian Ainalan. This is my wife Iruera and this is our doctor, Tirion.

Carson spoke up then, "I'm Dr. Carson Beckett, chief of the medical community of Atlantis. It's a pleasure to meet you folks. Before we let you inside, I would request that all you undergo a medical evaluation to clear you for Atlantis."

Riona spoke up softly, "I'm sorry, but this is a precaution we must under take, too often we had visitors that were less than trustworthy and my husband and I are charged with the protection of our people and of Atlantis."

Tirion nodded, "I agree."

Jack looked at Tirion, he looked to be about thirty or some years old, wearing a long white coat. He had black slacks and black shirt on. No evidence of a stunner or weapon on him. He looked at Andro's wife, she was short, but fair. She had short grey hair and her eyes betrayed the sadness in them. He looked at Andros and he too had sadness in his eyes.

"I get the feeling there's something you want to tell us but aren't sure of how we would react?" asked Jack sternly.

Andro's eyes widen in shock and then he nodded shamefully, "You do not have to worry about us but we do have one request. We had carried him onboard for so long that we finally have the chance to honor our promise to him."

John's eyes narrowed and he spoke up, "Who are you referring to?"

Even Lorne was on guard as he slowly went to his stunner on his side and waited for the order. Andro shook his head, "We have one of the ancients on board, in stasis."

Riona sucked in a breath in utter shock, "Who is he?"

"Biggest question would be how long has the lad been in stasis?" asked Carson with great concern.

Andro's wife spoke up, "I am one of the guardians, charged to look after him while he lies in stasis. He was old when he went into stasis long ago and has been in stasis since then. But for all these years, he has provided our people with the knowledge of his people and we strive to be that. He wanted to be returned to Atlantis, in the hopes that it still survived the wraith attack 10,000 years ago. We feared the worse when we finally reached the planet and saw nothing but some small part of wreckage. It was then we heard a rumor that it did survived but left to a new planet in the hope to evade detection from various factions in the universe."

Riona then turned to Jack and leaned her head on his shoulder, while all Jack could do was wrap his arm around her, "Does this ancient have a name?" asked Jack.

Andro nodded and softly whispered, "He is called Adair Briareus."

Riona stiffened as she heard the name and began to softly weep against Jack's shoulder.

Jack nodded an apologetic look and pulled Riona aside and away from the ears of the new visitors. Carson was concerned so he too joined them.

"Riona, who is he?" asked Jack as he rubbed her back feeling sorry for her. She stopped for a minute and looked up at him and haltingly replied, "He was sent away on a mission to build another city. He took many people with him. After awhile, we lost contact with him and the council had declared him and the people lost. I weep because it's possible that there is sister city out there that is alone. I weep because the answers that we could have answered lies within him. He won't survive outside of stasis."

Carson nodded grimly, "Aye, I agree, after 10,000 years in stasis, like the alternate universe Elizabeth, the results will be the same."

Jack closed his eyes as he understood what this means to Riona. One of her people, possibly the creator of her artificial core will die in Atlantis for the final time. Jack then looked at Carson and then looked at John, "John, would you please escort Riona back to her quarters. Carson and I will be with Maj. Lorne and the security party. Please contact Rodney and have him down here."

John stepped forward and took Riona by her shoulders. He felt stunned by the news and her reaction, not completely aware of what has transpired but he just nodded. He took Riona and led her back into the heart of Atlantis. The very air has become solemn. Once Riona and John left, Jack walked towards Andro and his wife Iruera.

"We would like to confirm that it is Adair if you don't mind. Like you guys said, you have returned him here for his final moments. My wife is a part of Atlantis and this news have greatly upset her. Before bringing him to Atlantis, we would like to see for ourselves." Jack spoke sternly.

Lorne stood besides Jack and waited patiently while Carson shook his head in the effort to clear his head of the shock of the news.

"You called for me?" asked a voice behind the people. The security team stepped aside to let Rodney through. Rodney had looked like he ran a mile to get there fast enough.

"Aye Rodney, we did, and we need your expertise along with mine. We have a very important visitor to see and to hopefully transport." Carson replied as he held out his hands to receive the small portable medical scanner while Rodney was fiddling with his portable computer in his arms.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Rodney feeling very confused for a moment.

"Andro, what will it be?" asked Lorne as he spoke up attempting to break the ice before Rodney asked anymore questions.

Andro and Iruera turned to Tirion for his advice and Tirion nodded gravely. Andro then turned and stepped aside, "Please follow me, and your security team is more than welcome to follow us."

Jack nodded and followed Andro and his wife and doctor aboard the Cian Ainalan. He had a heavy heart knowing full well what was going on in Riona's mind. He wished he could lift that burden from her but he couldn't and was loathed to feel so helpless in the face of something important, a vital piece of the ancient's history was to be revealed and like all things ancient, it wasn't bound to last long.

Back in Atlantis, Riona was in her quarters when the door opened and Teyla entered with Cailean in her arms. Her eyes betrayed her concern and Cailean softly fussed as he felt the very air change around him. Riona was on the couch wringing her hands and she smiled sadly at Teyla, "Teyla, what are you doing here?"

Teyla smiled and she sat down on the nearest chair and rocked Cailean in the effort to get him to stop fussing, "John radioed me, you were very upset but he couldn't tell me why you were upset. Would you like to talk about it?"

Riona's eyes went up to the ceiling as she wrestled with the various emotions running through her newly created body and heaved a big breath before explaining, "The Cian Ainalan it seems, have been on a very important mission. They were searching for us, or rather for the city of Atlantis. I suppose it was a final mission for them, for they knew what importance they had on board."

"A final mission?" asked Teyla with concern reflected in her eyes.

Riona got up from the couch and started to pace in front of Teyla, "More than 10,000 years ago, the ancients knew that Atlantis was in the forefront of the war between them and the wraith. Knowing full well that Atlantis at any given moment could be destroyed, they ordered one of our brilliant designer and creator to build another city on a planet a fair distant away from the conflict. I still have the knowledge of what planet they went to. It is travelable by gate. The person they sent was also the same person that created this city and in essence, created me. Much of him is inside my programming."

"There is another possible city similar to Atlantis out there then?" asked Teyla.

"Yes it is, but I won't know for sure till we get some answers. Anyhow, the part that makes me upset is on board the Cian Ainalan is an ancient in stasis, his name is Adair Briareus, the very same man who created me." Riona explained.

Teyla closed her eyes as she finally understood the gravity of the situation, "Then in a small way, Adair is your father and if he is in stasis, then he has been in stasis for over 10,000 years."

Riona turned to face Teyla with tears streaming down her face, making no effort to wipe them away, she spoke, and "He has come home to die." Her legs crumpled and she fell to the ground heaving sobs and gasping for air in between.

Teyla put Cailean on the couch and put pillows on one side to make sure he didn't roll of the couch and went to comfort Riona, "I'm sorry Riona, losing ones family is a very difficult thing to endure and for a brief moment, knowing that one person is alive for a small measure of time underscores your reunion."

Riona allowed herself to be cradled in Teyla's arm as she sobbed softly.

On board the Cian Ainalan, Jack and the rest finally reached the stasis chamber that held Adair asleep. Upon seeing the figure, so still and so old, Jack felt sad inside. Rodney wasn't completely aware of whom it was but he was too stunned to see someone in stasis. Carson approached the side of the chamber and brought his medical scanner online. He scanned the person and waited for the results to be displayed. It was then Rodney was spurned into action and hooked his computer up to the nearest console and read the various readings. The information he read hit him in the gut and he sucked in a breath and he turned to look at Carson, "It can't be."

Carson's medical scanner beeped and he too looked at the result and nodded, "It is then confirmed, this is Adair Briareus."

Jack groaned and he covered his eyes with one hands knowing full well what this meant. He then turned to Tirion and Iruera, "I know my wife isn't here, but I speak in her stead, thank you for returning one of our people back to us. Would you allow Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay to make arrangement to have him transferred to our stasis unit to be reanimated?"

Tirion nodded, "Of course we would work along side of you. It is a heavy heart that we let him go but we full filled his last request and we are honored by that."

Jack looked at Rodney and Carson, "Figure out a way to transport him safely. I'm going to inform Elizabeth and the others."

Rodney piped up, "Did Adair leave anything behind, something for us to learn why he has chosen to enter stasis?"

Andro stepped forward and handed Rodney a box, "The box contained memory crystal. He also had this…" he paused as Iruera stepped forward to produce a small computer.

"This contains a holographic image of him and his recorded message. We do not know what it is and he has since long ago forbidden anyone but Atlantis to hear the message."

Rodney gladly accepted the two items and he cradled it in his arm tightly, "Thank you for taking care of this. With your permission, I will hand it to Queen Riona to see the message."

Andro and Iruera nodded in thanks and turned to leave the small party of Atlantis alone in the chamber with Tirion. Jack's mind was going nuts and he wanted to get back to Riona but he knew he had to remain here. Taking an empty chair he sat down and looked at the sleeping Adair. He heard Rodney, Carson and Tirion talking amongst them on how to safely transport him home.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Lorne.

Jack looked up and saw Lorne standing next to him with a grim face, "I'm alright Lorne, and I'm just stunned by all this. I don't think any of us were expecting this."

Lorne looked at Adair, "Who is he sir and why he is so important to Riona and Atlantis?"

"In a way, Adair is Atlantis and Riona's father." Jack whispered sadly.

Lorne's eyes widen in astonishment and then he went sobered, "I see sir, then he is…"

"Yes Lorne, he has come home to die, the city he has given his life for and then some." Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize this." Lorne apologized.

"Don't worry, this is all news to us, everyone will be shocked." Jack smiled sadly.


	5. Chapter 5:Events comes full Circle

**Chapter Five: Events comes full circle**

It was several days later when Rodney was in his office looking over the schematic that the Cian Ainalan have given him. He wanted to make sure that the transport of Adair's stasis pod would not be in serious jeopardy. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Tapping his fingers on the desk he thought back to what Teyla has told him about Riona's reaction to the news. He was in just about the same shock that Riona is in. He was impressed by Adair's record of achievements when he first stumbled on his name back when the expedition was starting. He even created the outpost on Earth. Sighing once again he turned his attention back to the computer. It wasn't long that a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Rodney, how do you fare?" asked a voice.

Rodney turned around and came face to face with Todd. He smiled weakly and then nodded to him, "I'm guessing you heard the news then?"

Todd nodded gravely and sat down on the empty chair next to Rodney and spoke, "I've heard from your General and Riona. It is an amazing change that has occurred since I left that day. Riona has graciously allowed me to remain as she does not perceive me as a threat. We had a long talk, she and I about my lack of feeding. It pleases me greatly that I have evolved over my fellow wraiths. There is hope yet for my people, small as it is but hope it is."

Rodney smiled, "I'm glad you got approval from Riona, I was a bit worried but seeing as Riona is going through a tough time, I'm glad you're here."

"Yes, I heard the news of her father, my heart bleeds for her impending loss but it could be possible to help some." Todd spoke quietly.

Rodney looked at Todd with some confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Todd looked around him, "Can you prevent Riona from listening in, as I do not want to raise false hope."

Rodney's eyebrows went up and he turned to the computer and isolated his room from surveillance for the time being. He nodded to Todd to let him know that it was safe to talk once more.

"It's possible to extend his life, but it involves me." Todd started.

"How?" asked Rodney.

"I can give him some time, borrowed time if you will. I can't make him young but I can extend his life once he is out of stasis for a few weeks." Todd replied.

It dawned on Rodney what he meant, "You mean to give him some of your life-force?"

Todd nodded mutely and he waited for Rodney to ask more questions.

Rodney then got up from his chair and started to pace, "I didn't know that was possible, what effect would this have on you?"

Todd sighed, "It will leave me weak but its nothing I'm not used to. I must inform you, the shock alone could kill him too so there is no guarantee that this would work. The wraith has long ago decided against doing this as it often leads to a painful death. If I put too little, it will kill him or if I put too much, it will kill him. Either way, it is not an exact art."

Rodney stopped and looked at Todd, "So basically he could die of three things mainly, the revival from stasis will kill him, and you either misplacing how much life-force will kill him and of course the last thing, being kept in stasis and have it fail will kill him."

"Not an easy choice is it?" asked Todd.

Rodney chuckled lightly, "Yeah, not easy that's for sure. God knows what is going through Riona's mind. She hasn't gotten around to looking at his message yet. I think she's having a hard time with all this."

"When will you transport Adair to Atlantis?" asked Todd.

Rodney sat back down on his chair and turned the computer screen towards Todd and pointed out something to him, "Until I figure out a way to keep the power supply stable in the middle of transport. Since the pod is hooked up to Cian's power supply, I have to figure out a way to have a portable system in place to simulate their own and have it stable enough to plug into our system without resulting in a dangerous overload."

Todd looked at the screen and was busy doing calculations in his head, "I see what you mean, their power variance is very different for Atlantis systems. They have a combination of both systems that might prove to be annoying."

"Tell me about it and its driving me mad." Rodney muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps I can assist, since my people have used technology that was ancient to start off but then we changed things since the war started. My insight could help you." Todd suggested as he placed a hand on Rodney's left shoulder.

Rodney nodded, "Then let us gets to work then. I want to be ready for anything. Do the people of Cian Ainalan know of your arrival?"

Todd nodded, "Yes, your king has told them of that news and told them flat out that there will be no reprisal against me by them. They have agreed to that exception and voiced no concerns. I will however, do my best to stay out of their way as I do not want to tempt fate more than I can."

Rodney smiled, "That is a smart way of thinking of it, and I would agree with you on that. Fate has too often laughed at us while we are struggling in the middle of some god forsaken event."

Todd smiled and he turned his attention back to Rodney's computer, pointing out some things he could see as potential flaws and Rodney was busy typing away on the computer. The room was filled with a quiet murmur and quite unaware of a visitor watching them. The visitor left quietly as it arrived.

Riona was in Teyla's quarter when the door beeped a request.

"Riona, would you please see it is." Teyla asked as she was in the kitchen preparing food for supper.

Riona looked up and looked at the door and then at Teyla, "It's only Madison. I will let her in."

The door slid open to a small girl of 10 or so. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her as Madison went to Riona. She looked at her and smiled, "Todd is back and he and Rodney are working on making sure the transport for your father will be safe. Todd did mention something I don't quite understand though."

Teyla came out of the kitchen with her hands full of food and placed it on the dining room table and looked at Madison with concern, "What did you not understand Madison?"

Riona was puzzled and she closed her eyes to feel the city and was surprised to find that Rodney's office was closed off to her. She opened her eyes and looked at Madison and waited for her to explain.

"Todd said that he could help him to live for a few weeks but that he could still die but I didn't understand how he can help him?" Madison explained as she took her seat on the couch next to Riona.

Riona was equally puzzled as Teyla was, "I don't know Madison, but I will have a talk with Rodney and Todd later. It seems that Rodney has cut off his lab off from me for the time being and whatever they were talking about, you shouldn't been there in the first place."

Madison looked down to the floor and Teyla approached Madison, "Didn't Rodney by chance told you that you are not allowed in the lab for a reason?"

Madison nodded but still kept looking at the floor, "I wanted to see him but when I saw that he was with Todd, and I just couldn't help overhearing what they were talking about. I'm sorry Aunt Teyla."

Teyla smiled, "At least you left before they saw you, but we will make no mention of this to him. Riona and I will wait for Rodney and Todd to tell us what they were talking about, I'm sure we can keep you out of the conversation."

Madison looked up with a smile, "Thanks Aunt Teyla. I won't go near the lab next time. I miss mom though."

Riona smiled, "You're mom is on board the Cian Ainalan for an important reason. There is still much to be learned about them."

Madison looked down for a bit and then nodded in understanding. It was then Teyla spoke up, "Why don't you wash up for supper and I will get the last things out on the table."

Madison jumped up from the couch and went towards the bathroom. Teyla watched her go and then looked at Riona, "Have you looked at your father's message?"

Riona shook her head, "I am having some trouble with that but I think I better look at it soon. I want Jack there with me for I might not have the courage to see it through to the end."

Teyla nodded in understanding and touched Riona's hands in reassurance, "Know this Riona, we are all there for you. You are family to us."

Riona's eyes misted up and she swallowed a bit before speaking again, "Thank you Teyla that means much to me."

Several hours later, Riona was back in her quarters. She walked in and there was Jack sleeping on the couch. All she could do was smile and she went towards him. Upon touching his shoulder Jack woke up and smiled up at her, "Hey there sweetheart, how are you holding up?"

Riona's face went blank as she stood still making Jack feel nervous. Jack swung his legs off the couch and grabbed Riona's arm in alarm, "Riona?"

Riona's face went back to normal and she looked back at an alarmed looking Jack, "Its okay, the gate went on, Maj. Lorne and Ronon teams are back from their trading missions. They have some news about the Cian Ainalan."

Jack heaved a sigh and shook his head, "Then them coming back confirms that the Cian Ainalan are trading partners. So now what we know of them is all true and they are not deceiving us."

"Indeed, now that is over, I think its time we take a look at Adair's message." Riona suggested.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Jack as he got up from the couch holding her.

Riona nodded and pulled his arm and headed out of their quarters into the holo room. It was the answer that Jack got. He followed her towards the room. He was wondering what the message was about and his curiosity was bothering him for the last few days.

Elizabeth and John were in the room when Riona and Jack arrived. Jack was surprised to see them there.

"Don't look at me like that sir, I don't know anything." John defended himself with his hands raised up.

Elizabeth smiled, "I received a message from Riona to meet you guys here. Riona the message is all plugged in and ready to go. When you're ready, just activate it."

Riona nodded her thanks, "I asked them here because as next in command, they should be aware of what will be said."

Jack then understood what she meant and accepted that explanation. He waited till Riona took a breath and waved her hand in front of the podium. The room went dark, in the middle of the room, the holographic message began to play. It looked as Adair came to life right here and now but Jack knew better. Adair looked healthy but old, had a twinkle in his eyes. It was startling to see how realistic the image was.

"Greetings to whoever is receiving this message. This message would not be allowed to play if it wasn't plugged into Atlantis systems. As you are all aware by now, I am Adair Braireus. I don't know how long it will be before this message reaches your ears but I pray that it has been received well. As you see me now, I am well over my age of 80 and I was sent away on a mission of great importance, to build a sister city of Atlantis. In doing so, I knew that I would be away from the city that I loved and helped to greatness. It wasn't long that my connection to Atlantis was severed. The planet that I was on, faired well and was largely ignored by the Wraith. It enabled me to build the city in peace. Then for some odd reason, the star system was engulfed in an ion storm so big that it fried the subspace communicator I had carried with me. With my supplies being low, I and the people that resided with me decided to seek out trading partners. That is how we met the Cian Ainalan. They are the race that was targeted continually by the Wraith. Despite whatever hardship they have suffered, they didn't turn us away. One thing we couldn't do, despite our longing to do so, was to take them away to safety. I know that wouldn't be allowed so we kept the star gate address of the planet where I am building the sister city of Atlantis. However, as the years came and went, it was down to me as the last survivor. I have completed the city and I asked that the Cian Ainalan to bring me home to Atlantis. I gave them a bit of knowledge about our technology, our way of life so that they too can defend themselves from the Wraith. I do not know what has become of them or what has happened to me or to them. I know not if my body survived at all or if the Cian Ainalan survived. My last request, is to bring the sister city to life. You must know, I named the city Alya. I have armed the city rife with knowledge that has been unavailable to Atlantis. Use the resources to bring the Wraith to heel. Heal this universe and bring peace to it once more. Thank you for helping and good-bye."

The holo image faded away to nothing. Jack turned to face Riona in the darkness and clasped her hand in his. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I have a sister, Alya. We have to go there and revive her. Whatever information Adair has left, it could be valuable against the battle with the Wraith."

Elizabeth spoke up from the silence, "She's right, there's a place out there that needs us, or rather, we need it. We can use that base as an alternative Alpha Base. This is something the Replicator, Wraith and Michael don't know about. This could be our edge that we needed."

Jack nodded, "Okay, you're right but first, I think its best if we bring Adair out of stasis, so that he can die like a normal man. Riona what do you think?"

Riona closed her eyes and nodded, "I will grieve for his passing but he has done a good thing to bring such important news to us. It's best if he died in the place he loved so much and with people by his side. After all, that was his last wish."

"Okay, I will get in touch with Carson and Rodney then, we will make the arrangement as soon as possible to bring him home." John sighed sadly.

Riona turned around and left the room, leaving the three of them looking after her. They knew how hard this must be on her. Jack sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, "I guess I'm going to go and contact Andro and let him know that we will be moving Adair here. Have Carson and Rodney meet me in Carter's office?"

"Aye sir"

Jack left the room and Elizabeth tugged John by his arm and hauled him out of the room too. John was too busy contacting Carson and Rodney by radio that he didn't notice where Elizabeth was taking him to.

Riona felt the need to run, to run away from such sadness that was suffocating her heart. She didn't know what to do or how to deal with all these new emotions. Why was she created with a body that was vulnerable to emotions? She then turn around the corner and ran in the corridor, her cape flowing behind her. She ran and ran and then suddenly bumped into someone. Together they crashed down to the floor. She got up and looked into the eyes of Todd.

"My humble apologies my Queen." Todd bowed his head as he attempted to extradite Riona from the floor.

Riona pushed him down back on the floor and held him there, "No, stay, please I must talk to you."

Todd was stunned so he just sat there on the floor in front of her. He clasped his hands to himself and waited.

She took a deep breath and then asked outright, "What were you and Rodney talking about earlier? I know something was up because Rodney hardly ever locks surveillance out."

Todd groaned as he knew what she meant and he looked at her with pain in his eyes, "I didn't want to bring this up for I didn't want to raise any false hopes. There might be a way to give him some time, borrowed time. This is achieved by allowing me to feed him some of my life-force. But know this, if I give to little or too much, the shock alone will kill him."

Riona was stunned, "I didn't know you can do that, far as I know, the Wraith do not feed on the elderly, for there is hardly any life-force available to feed on."

"We don't make a habit of doing this. It has long since outlawed. To bring a few years or weeks to the old and dying is considered an act of weakness." Todd replied.

"I see, so no one has done this in a long time, you haven't done this before?" Riona murmured in understanding.

Todd shook his head no, "That is why I didn't mention it to you."

Riona then sagged to the ground, "I'm going to lose him, but I can't be the one who decides. It must be his choice, I won't take that from him."

Todd breathed a sigh of relief, "You are wise my Queen. When the time comes, I will be there when he wakes up and I will tell him of what I wished to do. It will be his choice and his alone."

Riona looked back up at him, "Thank you, I know this must be difficult for you, to be among us and not with your…"

"No! They are not my people, they have rejected me because they see me as weak for not succumbing to death when I was starved for so long and used as a tool for the Genii." Todd yelled sharply.

Riona was taken by his strong words. She thought for a minute and then smiled, "I see. Well, will you please help me up from the floor?"

Todd was stunned by her quick acceptance that all he did was got up and helped her up from the floor. Watching her smooth out her gown and make sure her cape was back in place. She nodded her thanks and turned around and walked softly away from him. All Todd could do was watch with awe and then he realized that he was the only one in the corridor. Deciding that it might be prudent to leave before someone asks why he is there, he continued on his way to his room.

Three days later, a small group was gathered in Sick Bay. Riona was seated on the chair, while Jack was behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Ronon and John were talking with Elizabeth and Jeannie. The ones missing were Jennifer, Carson and Rodney.

After a few minutes have went by, Jack winced as the volume in his ear crackled to life. He tapped it, "Jack here, what is it?"

"_Sir, we have a subspace message from the Daedalus. They are en-route here."_

Jack's eyes widen in shock and then looked at Riona and looked for John. He motioned for John's attention. John saw it and was concerned so he joined Jack and Riona.

"Why are they returning so early?" asked Jack in his radio.

"_I don't know sir, you can call them and find out?"_

John was waving his hands in order to find out what's going on but Riona interrupted him, "He just found out that the Daedalus is on its way here."

Jack looked down on her from behind, "How the heck did you know that!"

Riona smiled, "I'm still connected to Atlantis Jack, and I know everything."

Jack looked heavenward and rolled his eyes, "Well, if you know everything dear…please tell me what the message said."

John snorted a bit but he cut it short as he got a glare from Jack. Riona smirked but she then saw Todd enter sick Bay. Ronon went rigid but he stayed away, watching Todd very closely from a distance. John nodded to Todd, "What are you doing here buddy?"

Todd looked and bowed before Riona and then looked at John," Riona has asked me to be here during the waking of her father."

John narrowed his eyes for a bit, "Why?"

Riona sharply turned to John with a glare, "He is going to ask my father something and that's all you're going to say about it. I won't hear anything else on this matter, is that understood John."

The room went silent as Riona told John to stay out of it. John felt really uncomfortable for a moment and he backed away a bit when Jack grabbed John and took him outside of Sick Bay.

Riona instantly regretted her actions and slumped in the chair. She felt someone sit by her and looked up to see Rodney's sister.

"Don't take it too hard, you're going through a rough time right now and its perfectly understandable." Jeannie smiled.

Riona didn't feel like talking but she looked up and stared in the general direction where her father was, either in stasis or coming out of it. She didn't want to know, and if she wanted to hear but feared that she might not handle what she could hear in that room. It was then Rodney came out and saw Todd, he nodded to Todd to come and join them. Riona closed her eyes and tried to settle her chaotic thoughts in her head.

Todd entered the room, and was looking at the grave faces of Dr. Beckett and Keller. He nodded to them to leave them alone. Carson whispered into Todd's ear, "He's very weary and disorientated but he is stable for the most part. Take care not to upset him."

Todd looked at Carson, "I will do my best. Please tell my queen that I will let her know what happens next."

Carson looked at Todd oddly but he left the room feeling very confused.

It was then Todd concentrated on the person before him. He was an old man, but he was conscious. Strange for some reason, when he saw him, he showed no fear. He respected the man for that. He went up to him.

"Who are you?" croaked Adair.

"I might be your last chance to live for a short time. I can see why Riona consider you her father, she has your eyes." Todd explained quietly.

Adair smiled, "You still didn't answer my question though."

Todd was amused by that, "I am called Todd by the humans. We Wraith hardly have names. I want to give you a choice but it will be yours to choose."

Adair looked at him sternly with those old wise eyes, unblinking, "What choice do you offer me Todd?"

"I can feed you some of my life-force to give you some time or I can help you die more peacefully. But know this, whatever my or your intentions, there is still a good possibility you can die quite painfully from this." Todd warned him.

Adair turned his head to the side and looked out the window and out to the sea, "I'm home now, they told me how long I have been in stasis. I wasn't expecting to be in there for so long." He turned his attention back to Todd, "I'm an old man Todd, and I have lived a long life. No, I do not wish to be extended for a few mere weeks. If my time has come, then so be it."

"I will respect your choice. However long you are with us, I am honored by your presence." Todd bowed to him and turned to leave but he was halted by Adair.

"Wait! Answer me this then Todd, you are unlike other Wraith, you don't feed as much as the others do?" Adair asked.

Todd was stunned and he turned back to face the old man, "Yes, I don't need to feed as often. Riona believes that I am different and could be the sole hope for my species."

Adair smiled, "You are different. I have no wish to die without helping someone further."

Todd was puzzled, "You have already helped, and you've built another city. Why would you want to help me, a wraith?"

"I want to help you because I want to have some part in helping the people of this galaxy to find peace. Will you allow me to help you?" asked Adair.

Todd looked at him, not sure of what to say next. All he could do was close his eyes and nod his head. He heard Adair breathe a sigh of relief and then he heard the request that had him stunned.

"I want you to become the guardian of Alya."

Todd opened his eyes in utter shock, "Why?"

Adair smiled once more, "You will see why when you go there."

Todd was even more confused and all he could do was stare at the old man.

"Now would you please bring in Riona then?" asked Adair politely.

Riona then entered the room, she had heard of her father's request through the sensors. Although a bit relieved that Todd will not have the choice to either help or accidentally end her father's life, it was as it was going to be. She will lose her father, but she didn't know when. She came and approached the bed and clasped one hand in hers. Looking down on the same similar eyes as her own, she smiled, "I'm here and I heard your request to Todd. Is there no more you can say why you want him to be the guardian of my sister city?"

Adair looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "No, but you will understand it all later, I promise that. I'm glad to see that Atlantis has prospered and that you were given form to work with the people here. I know they're not all ancients. After all, 10,000 years is a long time for any of them to be alive."

She looked at him, "There was a ship full of them, and I believe it was called the Aurora. They willingly sacrificed themselves to prevent the Wraith from getting the FTL drives. As much as I mourned their loss, it was a brave choice they made. Now, you are truly the last of the ancients."

He nodded, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to see all the triumphs that have occurred but my time is near. I have no desire to die in this bed Riona, I want to die breathing the fresh air outside this room. I would like to see the sun one last time."

Riona blinked back tears as she closed her eyes, "Of course father, I understand. I will talk to Carson. Where do you want to go?"

"Take me to the heart of Atlantis, the gate room, I believe there is a balcony that has an incredible view." Adair requested.

Riona unclasped her hand and went to speak to Carson for a few minutes. Some talking was heard outside the room, but it went quiet. She then returned with Carson who looked at him, "I will unhook you from the monitor and such. If you feel any pain at all, please let someone know and I can give you something to be comfortable."

Adair nodded his thanks to Carson, "I believe I won't need it Dr. Beckett but thank you for your offer. Todd, would you please take me there?"

Todd nodded and watched Carson unhook him from the monitor and turn the machines off. When Carson stepped back, it was then Todd saw the sorrow in his eyes. He leaned towards him, "Carson, there is nothing you can do. We have done the best we can and right now, he deserves a bit of peace ere he dies. It is the way of things. At least he has the chance to die old naturally."

Carson looked at Todd, "I know, but its not vera easy to accept. I knew this when I took the oath, but damn it all, I feel that we came too late for him."

Riona looked up at Carson, "No, we didn't come to late for him, we were in the right place and time Carson. He is among family and that is important."

Todd went forward as Riona pulled the covers off Adair and waited for him to pick him up. Todd took hold of Adair firmly and lifted him up with great ease. It was then he turned around and saw Elizabeth standing by with a blanket in her arms and she gave it to Riona. She smiled at her sadly and patted her arms.

When Todd exited out of the room, Jack and John stood side by side and bowed to Adair with respect and then saluted him. Adair was pleased with that honor that he bowed his head back.

Ronon and Rodney was on the other side of the room with Jeannie and Jennifer. They held on to the guy's arms as they knew what was going on.

Rodney looked at Adair and spoke, "You made a heck of a city Adair, and I'm sure Alya is just as the same. Thank you for your gift."

Adair smiled at Rodney, "So, you like what I built? Good, just don't get into trouble now."

Rodney nodded and looked down on his sister who was dabbing her eyes.

Todd grunted and took them both out of Sick Bay. As they wind down the corridor, they came across the various people of Atlantis. They took stood aside out of respect. By the time they reached the gate room. Lorne was there and had the door opened that lead out to the balcony. He stopped Todd and Adair first, "I took the courtesy of having a comfy chair brought for you guys. Hope that's okay."

Riona smiled at Lorne and hugged him, "Thank you Lorne, that is much appreciated."

She watched Todd carry her father out onto the balcony and set him down in the chair. He did his best to prop him up with the pillows and stood behind him and looked at her. She smiled and stepped through the doorway and unraveled the blanket and placed it on her father. She sat down next to him.

"This feels good, to breathe fresh air for once, to feel the wind on my face, and to once again, see familiar stars." Adair smiled.

Riona clasped her father's hand once again, "Yes it is nice to be among home once more."

So the three stayed there and watched the sky and made some small talk. It was several hours later that Jack came by to check on them with a very worried Carson in tow. The two stepped on the balcony and sat down on the nearest bench. They saw the sun start to set and the sky go dark. It was then Adair took a deep breath and said one word, "Home" and then he closed his eyes and ceased to be no more. Riona felt her father's hands relax and she felt the very last breath leave his body. She looked at him and saw that at least he had at last found some measure of peace. She placed her father's hand together and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his brow, "Good-bye father, you will be sorely missed. Join the rest of the ancestors and take your place among all the warriors of heaven."

She leaned back and stood up and stood aside as Carson went to him to confirm the time of death. He looked at his watch and looked at her, "I'm sorry for you lass, I know its not easy for you."

Riona couldn't say anything, she just openly wept and then felt the soothing comfort of Jack's arm. She leaned towards him and cried her heart and soul out. It was then she heard Todd lift her father's body and followed Carson out of the balcony.

"We should have the funeral for him soon. Was there a tradition that the ancients had for the departed ones?" asked Jack.

Riona wanted to say something, but she didn't have the heart so she shook her head.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, come on, lets go to our room." Jack spoke as he lead them both back inside Atlantis.


	6. Chapter 6:An end and a Begining

_***Authors Note: This was a difficult chapter to write, as I have recently dealt with a loss to my family (grandfather) and I broke into tears too many times typing the last and this forthcoming chapter. Know this, I do not own Stargate and its character, but there are Original characters I have made up. As always, please review and let me know what you think of it so far. ****_

**Chapter Six: An end and a beginning**

Jack was in the sparring room with John, attempting to win against him but was having very little luck. He sighed in frustration as he just got used to Teal'c style of fighting and now there's something new he has to learn. Perhaps he was getting old learning new fighting styles. Then suddenly without warning, his legs give out as John's stick connected to the back side of his knee and down he went to the mat. Jack pounded the mat and looked up to a grinning John.

"Having fun?" asked Jack dryly.

"A little bit, but this is all too familiar if you don't mind me saying so." John replied.

"What's so familiar about this?" asked Jack as he slowly got up, rubbing his left leg in the attempt to make it feel better. He will be lucky if he didn't bruise.

"It is usually the other way around, Teyla would be beating me down to the mat like what I'm doing to you." John explained.

Jack eyed him, "You lost against Teyla?"

John sighed, "Yes, I know but she is really really good. Ronon is just as good too. That's why I don't spar with him anymore, he can hit too hard and too fast."

Jack groaned, "You should've warned me about that then!"

John stopped and looked at Jack oddly, "Warned you about what sir?"

"I asked Ronon to spar with me tomorrow after the funeral is done and over with." Jack answered with frustration in his voice.

It was then John understood and then he went to the bench to fetch the towels and tossed one to Jack, "So, how is Riona holding up?" asked John as he changed the subject to something very important.

Jack took the towel and mopped his face a bit and walked slowly to the bench and sat down. He sighed, "She's preparing Adair's body with Iruera as according to tradition. Other than that, she hasn't said much. She told me a bit about the tradition and I know Rodney is helping out."

"What is Rodney doing then?" asked John.

"He's helping her with something to do with the final good-bye for Adair. Some material has to be used and I'm not sure if I even understood it all. I think we will find out tonight, when the funeral begins." Jack explained.

"Okay, what about the people of the Cian Ainalan?" John pointed out.

"Andro has already told me that once the funeral is over, they will be taking their leave of us and never to return. They've asked us to stay away from their home and make no further contact. Riona and I agreed to their requests. They deserve to be left alone after all they have done for Adair and his people 10,000 years ago." Jack sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well, that's solve that one problem, with the Daedalus arriving in two weeks, it will be best if they are gone before then." John said.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at John, "Tell me about it, my head aches with all this pomp and circumstance, it's a little nerve wracking. I keep expecting myself to screw up at any given moment. And oddly enough, Woolsey has been on his best behavior too and that I'm so shocked at. I thought he be the first person to protest about the Cian Ainalan being docked here on Atlantis."

John chuckled, "I know what you mean, but it's been a trying two weeks and with tonight being the most important part of the day, it will be even more difficult."

"I know, but I hope Riona is really up for this. I hate to see her feeling so bad and I hate what it is doing to me." Jack growled.

"Sir, if I may? Do you care for Riona?" asked Jack carefully.

Jack looked up and sighed, "Yeah I do, and what's even more strange, even though I known her for a short while, she is someone I can see spending the rest of my life with."

"I figured that sir, have you told her that?" asked John.

"No, not with all this going on but after all this have settled down, I will tell her. I don't want to rush into this." Jack shook his head.

"I hope you do have that time to tell her, because with the way things go in the Pegasus Galaxy, things have a way of not being said till its too late." John pointed out to Jack.

Jack looked at him with brows raised, "Is that something you know personally from experience or what?"

John squirmed a little on the bench and then heaved a sigh, "Its something I know first hand from experience and I was lucky enough to get a second chance. Elizabeth and I are working on our relationship and it's a romantic one at that too. Despite the physical difference and all, it's all history. She is the same person I love and care for. I don't want to ever take her for granted ever again. I lost her once, and I'm not about to do that again."

"Okay, you have me convinced. I will talk to Riona after the funeral is over. You are right, I should let her know how I feel about it." Jack admitted it to John.

"Great, now, if you will excuse me, I'm heading off to my room and take a shower and get ready for the funeral tonight. Why is she having the funeral at dusk?" asked John as he got up from the bench and grabbed his work gear and put it away.

"Riona said that its tradition, to hold the funeral at the same moment of the passing. I'm not sure how, but all I know is that it's very important to her and at this point, I will let her do anything to help her go through the motions." Jack answered as he too got up from the bench and retrieved his stuff from under the bench.

"I see, well, see you later sir." John nodded in understanding as he turned to leave the room leaving Jack all by his self.

Once Jack got his stuff, he walked down the corridor, taking his time for he has so much thinking to do. Once he finally reached his room, he dropped the duffel bag on the nearest chair and headed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. Riona had already left the clothes hanging in the closet on what he has to wear. He sighed, he hated funerals, and they reminded him too much of what he had gone through with Charlie. He shook his head and pushed the thought away.

It was an hour before dusk that Jack found Riona with Iruera in the gate room in front of the silver casket that held the body of her father. He was stunned to see her, despite her wearing a dress of black with silver, she looked stunning. Her hair was braided; her dress also had a cape to match his. He shuffled his feet, wondering if he should approach her. Before he could gather his courage, Elizabeth entered his line of field. He was stunned by her dark burgundy dress with a black cloak.

"Elizabeth, wow…you look….well, familiar." Jack smiled at her.

"I knew it, everyone has given the same comment, and it seems that this color will always be my favorite. It's strange though, the last time I wore red and black was during Carson's funeral." Elizabeth murmured softly.

"Yeah, funerals really don't dredge up the best of memories." Jack commented sadly.

"I know, I hate dressing up so formal!" muttered a voice that belonged to John as he finally appeared behind Jack.

Jack turned to him and saw that he wore similar style as he was, minus the crown and sword, "Well, welcome to my world. I feel so, ancient!"

"Well, I think everyone is here." Teyla spoke up as she approached them with Rodney following behind her. He had a sleeping Cailean in his arms. Both were dressed appropriately.

Jack looked around and sure enough, looks like the entire city has showed up. In the window, he saw the sun starting to set on the horizon. Only three people were not from the Atlantis expedition. He sighed, feeling sorry to seeing them go but he understood why.

"Would everyone please be seated?" Riona politely asked. She looked to Jack and he nodded and walked towards him. With Jack by her side, she felt her courage somewhat falter. It was the hardest thing she had to do and yet it was time to start.

Seeing that everyone has taken their seats she looked to Jack and nodded. Jack cleared his voice, "Riona and I are very grateful that you all have come to pay respects for a person that has so much to do with who we are today. If it was not for him, I doubt that we would be here honoring him."

Riona spoke up softly, "Adair is my father, he created Atlantis, poured much of whom he is in it and this wondrous place shows the core of who he was. Despite our loss of him, despite the vastness of time, he finally came home and thus died here. Time ends for all of us in some fashion or other."

Jack and Riona stepped aside to let Iruera and her husband Andro step forward. They touched the casket and turned around to face everyone. Iruera spoke first, "I was picked to be the guardian of his body, never knowing if I was to complete the task he has asked my family 10,000 years ago. As much as I am sad that it has come to an end, it is for the best. He has given us so much, and given the universe so much, not knowing that much of his sacrifice would have such an effect on all of us in many different ways."

Andro spoke next, "It is with great sadness that we passed our kinship to his true family, to Atlantis for the final time. He will be remembered fondly by our people, and our words will speak deeds of him in the years to come."

Andro and Iruera turned to Jack and Riona and bowed before them, "With our burden, we pass to you. Accept the honor that has been ours these long years. Let it shape the things to come."

Riona and Jack bowed before them, "We humbly accept the burden as our own. We will honor your pledge as if it was our own making. May the light of the ancestors light your way home safely."

Once those words were spoken, Andro and Iruera joined with Tirion and left the gate room to head back to their ship. Their part was now done. Now it was Atlantis turn to show their honor.

Music starts to fill the room. Riona had picked this because she felt it was the first suitable song she had heard and felt. It was Josh Groban's "To where you are." She was so thankful to Radek that he had a copy on his computer. Her eyes started to mist as the words flow over her heart and soul.

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memories so clear_

It was then that Ronon, Todd, John, Lorne, Rodney and Carson took their place on either side of the casket. John and Todd were front, while Ronon and Lorne were next, followed by Rodney and Carson. They lifted the casket up and waited for the next step, unsure of what will happen next.

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be?_

It was then that Riona and Jack who stepped in front of the casket while Elizabeth and Teyla went behind the casket. As the music hit a note, Riona raised one of her hands and in the blink of an eye, the room was gone. The small party was instantly transported and they found themselves floating in deep space, orbiting the planet. It was as if Riona had erected a shield around them to protect them. The Cian Ainalan ship had already departed Atlantis and the planet and was waiting off to the side. They too were witnessing the last farewell of someone they knew quite well.

_That you are my forever love_

_And you are watching over me from above?_

Riona turned around and touched her fingers to her lips and to the casket bearing her father. Tears streaming down her face she said her silent good-bye. Looking up at Teyla and Elizabeth, they placed something on top of the casket, it was a small metal shield, bearing the insignia of the Atlantis expedition. It was the project that Riona had Rodney work on and she was pleased with how that turned out. Then Riona and Jack parted and made way for the people to walk forward. Once they let go of the casket, it was as some force held it against the edge of the shield and started to pull it free of it, to bring it out to space. One by one, John and Todd let go and bowed. The others followed suit as the song continued on in their ears.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_

_There inside my dreams?_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen?_

The casket finally was pulled free by gravity into space. As the casket continued its journey by some unseen force, Riona clasped her hands to Jack's arm and leaned her head on his upper arm for comfort. She felt the reassuring squeeze from Jack and closed her eyes and let the song carry her along with her father.

Rodney was in complete awe and he watched the Cian Ainalan come about and watch the casket make its journey into the distant sun. The far away light glinted off the surface of the casket, turning it into a solemn beacon in the darkness of space.

_As my heart hold you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me_

_Everyday_

_Cause you are my forever love_

_Watching me from above_

_And I believed that angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

It didn't take long for the Sun's gravity to quickly take its hold on the silver casket, bearing the body of Adair on its last journey to the void. The casket started to shine much brighter, the make of the casket causing a chain reaction to be seen from the far reaches of space. It swallowed the casket in one bright glory for a few minutes and then it ceased to be no more.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

As the song finally came to an end, Riona waved her hand once more and the party was back in the gate room of Atlantis once more. The rest of Atlantis had witness this all through Riona's sensors. They watched as the Cian Ainalan jumped into hyperspace and leave Atlantis forever.

With the funeral being over, everyone started to file out of the gate room and made their way to the mess hall where food were waiting for everyone.

Richard had stopped to give Cailean back to Teyla and Rodney before he turned his attention towards Riona and Jack. Once Rodney and Teyla left with their son and headed towards the mess hall, it let Richard go towards Riona and spoke, "I'm sorry for your loss. I was given some information courtesy of Rodney about Adair and it is a terrible loss for all of Atlantis."

Riona smiled, "Thank you Richard. Time will heal my wounds. Today we mourn and we celebrate for the future. Tomorrow I will put it behind me and walk my father's path now that he is gone. It is to be expected."

"Of course, that is completely understandable. I want everyone to take a few days off, it has been a tiring two weeks. Before we do go to the planet that Alya is on, I would rather wait till the Daedalus arrives here. Not counting that SGC will be informed of a possible new place for the Alpha base." Richard nodded as he spoke offhand on things that will happen in the near future.

Riona smiled, "That will require some considerable planning."

"Not counting the fact that we might have to pick more people to man the second city. Has Rodney taken a look at the data crystals that Adair left behind?" asked Jack as he realized just how much work will be coming his way in the next few weeks.

Riona shook her head, "Nope, and he didn't want to look out of respect for me. We will see what's on it once Col. Caldwell arrives for we have much to tell him."

"Okay, that is decided then. Shall we join everybody in the mess hall? I'm starving!" Jack asked as he offered Riona his arm.

Riona gladly accepted his offer and the two of them headed his way towards the mess hall where a buffet of food awaits them. Richard shrugged his shoulder and followed them. There was no reason as to why he can't mingle with everyone. He then noticed Todd was by himself off to the side so he motioned to him to join him. It was high time he gets to know the man, after all, he is here to stay and he can't afford to remain ignorant for much longer. Ignorance is not a good tool to have in the Pegasus Galaxy it seems. Todd finally joined him and they started talking to one another on good safe topics that won't offend anyone.


End file.
